


tra terra e cielo

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Extramarital Affairs, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Porn with Feelings, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Harry, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Slash, Slow Romance, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover As Gay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Entriamo nella mente di Harry Potter, un funzionario di altissimo profilo, un padre abbastanza decente e un marito davvero terribile.Un ospite di suo figlio, troppo bello e troppo giovane, gli tirerà fuori ogni briciola di romanticismo e di egoismo.





	tra terra e cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia molto tempo fa pubblicandola altrove e ora mi trovo ad inserirla qui avendo creato un profilo da poco e volendo mettermi in pari. All'epoca non era uscito ancora the cursed child, quindi non è solo per smacco a quell'opera (che comunque farei anche oggi) che non ne ho tenuto conto minimamente, ma quando scrissi questo davvero non avevo proprio altro appiglio nell'immaginare la famiglia di Harry adulto che quel poco che si vede in 19 anni dopo e la mia fantasia.

 

 

Sono sveglio.  
I miei occhi sono ancora incollati dal sonno, ma sono sveglio.  
E sono felice, insolito dopo l’angoscia degli ultimi giorni...  
Ma perché? Non ricordo che sia successo, la mia mente è annebbiata... però sono felice, immensamente felice, non sono mai stato più felice in vita mia.  
Mi giro sotto le coperte... e la mia mano sbatte contro qualcosa di caldo. Mi sforzo di aprire gli occhi, è difficile ma ci riesco e...  
Ecco perché sono felice!  
Lui è qui.  
E’ ancora addormentato, il suo viso d’angelo rilassato, stupendamente nudo - eccezionalmente bello. Sono sotto le sue coperte, nel suo letto, al suo fianco.  
Sorrido.  
Lentamente i ricordi del giorno precedente rivengono a galla.  
Lui stagliato contro il cielo estivo di Irlanda, il cui azzurro non è neanche lontanamente intenso come quello dei suoi occhi.  
Lui che mi corre incontro e con un abbraccio mi invita a dimenticare tutto e ricominciare da zero.  
Lui che ride mentre inciampo per le scale anguste della sua pensione... e quanto mi è mancata la sua risata - quanto mi è mancato.  
Lui appoggiato al davanzale nella luce del tramonto - mai creatura vivente fu più aggraziata.  
Lui che si siede sul letto, sorridendo un po’ provocante un po’ imbarazzato, dolce come nient’altro al mondo.  
Lui stupito quando ho violato il suo ingresso la prima volta.  
Lui che geme il mio nome mentre lo prendo, lo faccio mio - Mio. Mio.  
Lui che dice di amarmi.  
Lui,  
Lui...  
Lui!  
Dio, quanto lo amo!?  
Sento il mio cuore scalpitare nel petto mentre lo guardo ancora una volta. La luce che filtra appena dalla finestra socchiusa gioca con i suoi capelli traendone riflessi del più pallido oro. La sua gota appena scavata, l’orecchio piccolo, il nasino leggermente all’insù, e quelle labbra, rosa chiaro, appena sorridenti - morirei per le sue labbra...  
Le sue ciglia lunghe e chiare tremano, si sta svegliando.  
Apre gli occhi.  
Mi sento mancare per l’amore e la gioia che vi vedo riflessi, il mio cuore perde un battito.  
Per un attimo ricordo un altro paio di occhi azzurri che un tempo, tanti anni prima, avevo amato. Sono completamente diversi, questi luminosi più del cielo, stelle sul viso di un ragazzino ingenuo e spensierato; quelli profondi come il mare, oceani tra le rughe di un vecchio saggio e preoccupato. Eppure c’è qualcosa di simile nei loro sguardi, non so cosa sia... forse solo l’amore con cui io li guardo.  
Poi questa meravigliosa creatura nel mio stesso letto si avvicina, sussurra “Buon giorno amore” sulle mie labbra e un attimo dopo mi sta baciando. E allora la mia mente si svuota di ogni pensiero, l’unica cosa che conta siamo noi due, qui e ora.  
Finalmente insieme. 

Ma voi naturalmente non sapete nulla di quanto abbia penato per arrivare a questa mattina.  
Sì dico a voi, fan deliranti che non vi perdevate un mio singolo passo quando ero ragazzo, e che ora siete tornati. Sicuramente vi starete chiedendo come sia finito in questa situazione. “E Ginny? E i tuoi figli? Che fine hanno fatto?”  
Nessuna. Stanno ancora tutti lì, a Londra, in buona salute. Ma se volete sapere come ci sono finito in questa pensione babbana in Irlanda insieme a questo angelo, caduto dal cielo per sconvolgere la mia vita, dobbiamo tornare indietro nel tempo e vi racconterò tutto.  
Per prima cosa ci tengo ad evidenziare un particolare: sono omosessuale, come probabilmente avrete immaginato. E... no, non me ne sono accorto da poco, l’ho sempre saputo.  
“Perché ti sei sposato allora?” chiederete sicuramente voi.  
Ottima domanda; ma rispondere non è semplice.  
Sapevo che mi piacevano i ragazzi, ma non ero innamorato di nessuno. La guerra era finita ed io mi sentivo perso, senza scopo; mi pressava il bisogno di fare ancora parte di un progetto, di costruire qualcosa, una famiglia. Avevo passato anni ad adorare un mago che non avrebbe potuto mai darmi quello di cui avevo bisogno, e che era morto. Il mio piccolo Colin, forse, avrebbe potuto essere il compagno che mi serviva, ma era morto anche lui.  
Erano morti in tanti, in troppi, mi verrebbe da dire tutti ma non voglio essere eccessivamente melodrammatico.  
Invece lei era viva.  
Mi amava e anche io la amavo, era la stabilità di cui avevo bisogno dopo tante traversie. E così ci siamo sposati, ecco tutto.  
Per anni siamo stati felici, abbiamo avuto due figli e una figlia, ma questo lo sapete. I nostri bambini crescevano e lentamente, ma mai abbastanza, hanno smesso di essere bambini.  
La prima volta che l’ho incontrato (Al aveva organizatto un incontro tra le nostre famiglie e quelle di altri tre suoi amici poco prima di Natale) non avevo idea che quell'undicenne crescendo sarebbe diventato tanto meraviglioso da riuscire a scuotermi dal mio torpore.  
Lo sento respirare vicinissimo al mio viso e poi stendersi di nuovo sul cuscino, sorride. Mi stendo anche io. Restiamo così per qualche minuto, senza dire nulla solo respirando uno l’odore dell’altro.  
Comincia a piovere, sento le gocce tamburellare sul tetto. Evidentemente questo è l’ultimo piano. 

Anche il giorno in cui mi sposai pioveva.  
Lo splendido vestito dorato di Ginny era zuppo e non potemmo usare la magia per asciugarlo perché lei aveva insistito per volersi sposare con una cerimonia babbana in un edificio babbano; inutile dire che mio suocero era entusiasta dell’idea.  
Qualcuno, non ricordo chi, non si fece mancare l’occasione per citare “sposa bagnata sposa fortunata”.  
Mai detto popolare fu più nel torto. Povera la mia Ginevra - quanto l’ho fatta soffrire.  
Sono stato egoista, tremendamente egoista. A mia discolpa posso dire solo che dopo aver sacrificato l’intera mia adolescenza al servizio del mondo, avevo più diritto di ogni altro ad essere egoista.  
Ma forse nessuno ce l’ha questo diritto, e nessuna scusa è valida.  
Che non fosse la mia prima scelta non glielo ho mai detto, neanche adesso che l’ho lasciata: non vedo perché dovrei aggiungere tanta crudeltà gratuita a questi mesi difficili.  
Quando lo abbiamo fatto la prima volta, finita la guerra, le raccontai di essere vergine; lei, che invece aveva già qualche esperienza, si divertì molto a fare la dolce maestrina. Infondo era solo una mezza bugia perché non l’avevo mai fatto con una donna.

A prendermi veramente la verginità è stato Colin Canon.  
Ad attirarmi in lui furono le stesse ragioni per cui poi scelsi di sposare Ginny, con una in più: era un uomo. Ed era un porto sicuro; qualcuno cui avrei potuto pensare nella confusione della battaglia, un sogno tranquillo in cui potermi rifugiare, un luogo di pace in cui voler tornare.  
Solo due volte ho fatto l’amore con lui, nel breve lasso di tempo tra il funerale di Albus e l’ultimo ritorno a casa dei mie zii. Per entrambi furono le prime due volte, per lui credo anche le ultime.  
La prima volta, la sera stessa della sepoltura. Io stavo pensando alle decisioni prese, ed inutile dire che fossi triste; tutti erano già addormentati, o comunque stesi nei loro letti, ma lui no.  
Mi venne vicino e mi mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Baciarlo mi venne naturale, spogliarlo stenderlo sotto di me e affondare nel suo corpo furono un modo per non ricordare. Lui era troppo sorpreso e felice per notare la tempistica di quell’improvviso accorgermi di lui – o forse l’aveva capito ma ha preferito non dire nulla.  
Il giorno dopo di nuovo, ma questa volta io avevo deciso che volevo stessimo insieme: preferivo essere atteso da lui piuttosto che da Ginny. Ovviamente mi supplicò di portarmelo dietro e io gli dissi di no. Gli promisi che finito tutto sarei tornato da lui e saremmo andati a vivere insieme. E l’avrei fatto. - Sono certo mi avesse aspettato.  
Gli dissi di amarlo: mentii. Ma forse col tempo avrei potuto innamorarmi davvero. Crescendo era diventato molto carino, ed era dolce gentile coraggioso e fedele, riuniva tutte le virtù di un buon compagno e di un buon grifondoro. Io gli ero molto affezionato, anche se non lo avevo amato davvero; del resto non potevo di già amare un altro, così poco dopo la morte di Albus.

Sapevo da molto prima che non avrei potuto mai condividere la vita con quell’uomo troppo anziano ed impegnato, ma non di meno lo avevo amato come nessun altro prima di Sky.  
Era il centro di ogni mio pensiero e di ogni mia sciocca fantasia adolescenziale. Non mi importava nulla della sua età o delle rughe che lo segnavano - per me lui era perfetto. Ed era l’incarnazione di tutto quello che io non ero.  
Scoprire che tanto freddamente aveva progettato la mia morte è stato il dolore più grande della mia vita, anche se allora finsi il contrario.

Tornato a Hogwarts per cercare gli orcrux rincontrai Colin. Gli raccontai che quando l’angoscia per l’esito della guerra mi assaliva (o il ricordo di Albus si faceva troppo opprimente, ma questo lo tenni per me) pensavo a lui, alla sua dedizione, alla vita tranquilla che avremmo avuto insieme. Ed ero sincero.  
Ci baciammo dietro una statua e io gli ordinai di andare a mettersi in salvo insieme agli altri minorenni. - Ero ancora deciso, se fossi sopravvissuto a Lord Voldemort, a prenderlo come compagno della mia vita.  
Ma quella fu l’ultima volta che lo vidi vivo: non mi aveva obbedito.  
Almeno è spirato pensando che lo amassi.  
Mi spiacque per la sua morte - mi spiacque per i miei progetti andati in fumo.  
Più volte negli anni mi sono chiesto come sarebbe stata diversa la mia vita. Non avrei avuto i miei tre bellissimi figli, non avrei conosciuto Sky... Ma non voglio essere crudele.  
Ginny non ha mai saputo né di Colin né di Albus.

Ci sposammo sotto la pioggia d’aprile, in un paesino babbano della Scozia; il ricevimento si tenne sul castello che torreggiava dalla collina vicina - Fu una bella festa.  
Provai davvero ad amarla. Per tre anni le fui fedele. Poi una sera ero andato al pub senza Ron e un uomo sui trent’anni mi si sedette vicino. Dieci minuti dopo stavamo scopando nella sua auto.  
Da allora successe altre volte, ogni tanto uscivo di casa e incontravo qualcuno. Solo avventure occasionali, uomini conosciuti per caso e che non volevano da me più di quanto io volessi da loro: una distrazione.  
Non ne vado fiero, per nulla. Ma voi mi avete seguito per anni, vi meritate la verità.  
Non ho mai detto a Ginny nemmeno questo - forse lo aveva capito.  
Non volevo innamorarmi, la mia vita mi andava più che bene. Ogni tanto mi assalivano un po’ di sensi di colpa ma li chetavo col pensiero di tutto il bene che avevo fatto come “Prescelto” e che continuavo a fare come Auror prima e Direttore dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia poi.  
Non le ho mai fatto mancare nulla, c’ero sempre quando aveva bisogno di me, l’ho appoggiata in ogni suo progetto (ma non l’ho raccomandata mai, se non con l’averle dato il mio nome). Quando ha deciso di lasciare la squadra e diventare una guaritrice mi sono sobbarcato anche la sua parte di incombenze domestiche per darle modo di studiare. Le ho comparto una splendida casa, le ho dato più soldi di quanti ne potesse desiderare. Sono stato un padre affettuoso per i nostri figli, e spero un buon educatore.  
Ma non le ho dato l’amore che avrebbe meritato, e questa è la mia colpa più grande.  
Spero solo che Ernie possa colmare le mie lacune.

“Che hai?” mi chiede il mio splendente amore.  
“No nulla – pensieri”, gli sorrido.  
Lui non mi risponde ma continua a fissarmi imbronciato – e che bel broncio! – “Non ti sarai già pentito?” mi chiede, un po’ scherzando un po’ realmente preoccupato.  
Lo prendo con le mani intorno alla vita e lo faccio sdraiare sopra di me, lo stringo forte per rassicurarlo. Lo sento sciogliersi tra le mie braccia, il suo corpo completamene abbandonato sul mio.  
No, non potrei mai lasciarlo andare, non volevo ma mi sono innamorato, proprio come uno sciocco.  
Sento il suo peso sopra di me, il suo respiro sul collo, gli passo una mano tra i capelli, lisci come seta, luminosi come il Sole stesso. Il suo cuore batte contro il mio.  
Dopo un po’ si scansa e si stende di nuovo al mio fianco. Si viene a trovare di nuovo nella traiettoria del raggio che filtra dalla finestra. (E’ incredibile: ha già smesso di piovere) Una striscia di luce attraversa il suo viso, scende sul collo, evidenzia il suo capezzolo destro, la sottilissima peluria sulla sua pelle e si perde tra le coperte sgualcite. E’ così splendido - è incredibile che voglia me...  
Allungo un mano ad accarezzargli la guancia. “Questa era tonda quando ti ho conosciuto.” Gli dico, trascinato da questo momento di nostalgia.  
Lui passa un dito sulle leggere pieghe ai lati dei miei occhi. “Queste non c’erano quando ti ho conosciuto.” Ghigna. La sua smorfia è uguale a quella del padre, ma i suoi occhi sono molto più dolci.  
Mi rabbuio un momento. “Credi che sia vecchio?” gli chiedo tra il serio e il faceto. “Ma scommetto che sono ancora molto più forte di te!” Gli afferro i polsi e glieli tengo fermi sul cuscino.  
Lui ride e cerca invano di liberarsi, divincolandosi sotto di me. Ed è ancora più bello quando ride, dopo tutte le volte che l’ho visto piangere è una vera gioia.  
E’ la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.  
Quasi prima che me ne renda conto dalla mia bocca è uscito il primo “Ti amo” che abbia detto sinceramente in tutta la vita.  
Solo quando mi implora di lasciarlo allento la stretta sui suoi polsi e mi scosto, sebbene a malincuore - avrei tenuto ancora il suo corpo intrappolato sotto il mio molto volentieri. Lui scivola sotto di me, sinuoso, e scende dal letto. Lo guardo prendere dall’armadio una camicia e delle mutande pulite, poi si volta a sorridermi.  
“Penso che andrò a farminun bagno, Amore” Dice solo e mentre vi si dirige non posso fare a meno di ammirare ancora una volta l’eleganza con cui è in grado di condire anche il gesto più banale, come rovistare in un armadio, camminare o girare la maniglia di una porta. E questa creatura divina si è donata a me questa notte per la prima volta, in questa pensione irlandese... I numi mi amano!  
Mi rigiro e affondo il viso nel suo guanciale, intriso del suo odore. – Se avessi dell’armontentia sono sicuro che la sentirei con questo profumo.

La prima volta che ho capito che Sky per me non sarebbe stato solo uno degli amici di mio figlio è stata una sera di un anno e mezzo fa.  
Lui con altri ragazzi erano ospiti della nostra villa per le vacanze di Natale. Tutti dormivano, o almeno così credevo, era notte fonda. Ero sceso per farmi una passeggiata. Sentii un lieve rumore e mi affacciai nel cortile interno. Lui era lì, tra le decorazioni rosse e verdi e la neve, alla luce del lampioncino acceso.   
Mi avvicinai. Indossava un maglione cieleste e dei pantaloni di lana scuri, era seduto con le gambe accavallate, un libro aperto sulle ginocchia e tra le dita una sigaretta sottile da cui di tanto in tanto tirava una boccata.  
“Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?” gli chiesi - non molto originale lo so, ma che dovevo dire?  
Lui si voltò di soprassalto, non mi aveva sentito arrivare. “Oh, buona sera! Non l’avevo vista... Non avevo sonno, così ho pensato di ripassare un po’ e per non disturbare sono venuto qui” Sempre gentilissimo come già avevo potuto notare, affatto simile a quel cafone di suo padre alla sua eta. – Ma del resto Draco Malfoy forse riservava quel comportamento sgarbato solo a me ed ai miei amici.  
Si spostò un po’ sulla panchina per farmi posto, anche se io non avevo dato alcun segnale di volermi sedere. Comunque lo feci. Lui si girò di lato appoggiando un gomito allo schienale. Sporse l’altra mano per far cadere la cenere e io rimasi incantato dal movimento delle sue dita che scuotevano la sigaretta. Le seguii finché non la riportarono alle labbra e lì rimasi a fissarlo.  
“Non...” dissi per giustificarmi quando me ne accorsi, “non sapevo fumassi”  
Lui sorrise “Tranquillo” rispose “suo figlio non fuma”  
Io annuii come un ebete. Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
Allontanò di nuovo la sigaretta e le sue labbra rimasero dischiuse un attimo. I riflessi della luce del lampioncino lo illuminavano di un alone caldo e soffuso e riverberavano lì nel leggero strato di umidità che ricopriva quella rosa che era la sua bocca. La lingua guizzò un attimo a bagnarla ancora.  
Sentii improvviso ed inspiegabile l’impulso di baciarlo e prima che potessi frenarmi mi ero sporto in avanti. Recuperai il controllo a metà di quel gesto folle. Per giustificare quel movimento improvviso finsi di aver voluto osservare il libro che ancora teneva sulle ginocchia.  
“Studi anche di notte? Certo che voi corvonero siete davvero dei secchioni!”  
“Quest’anno abbiamo i G.U.F.O.” si giustificò.  
“Che materia è?” chiesi.  
“Storia – anzi potrebbe aiutarmi!” si illuminò.  
“No guarda io in storia della magia non sono mai stato bravo, sono anche stato bocciato all’esame!”  
“Ma sono sicuro che di questa parte sa comunque tutto.” Insistette lui e con un sorriso sornione mi passò il libro. Io lessi il sommario al lato de paragrafo:  _dal calderone risorge L.Voldemort  
_“Be' in effetti qualche cosina ne so...” Lui rise appena “ma non credo sia l’ora adatta per parlarne.”  
“No, forse no” piegò il capo di lato in un gesto che in seguito gli ho visto fare spesso, “a quest’ora sarebbe bello fare altre cose...” si accarezzò con una delle sue lunghe dita la curva del collo che brillava chiarissima nella penombra.  
In quel momento avrei dato qualunque cosa perché la mia bocca potesse seguire quel dito.  
Se qualunque uomo si fosse comportato così avrei pensato che ci stesse provando, ed anche sfacciatamente... ma quello era un ragazzino – di sicuro non si rendeva conto, pensai, del tumulto di emozioni che stava suscitando in me. Certo era abbastanza probabile che fosse omosessuale, fin da piccolo aveva dato sempre sfoggio di un'impunita effeminatezza, ma questo non significava necessariamente qualcosa e di certo non qualcosa che potesse riguardare me, il padre del suo migliore amico.   
Un attimo dopo aveva raddrizzato il capo e sul suo viso si era dipinta un’espressione quasi imbarazzata. “Ad esempio dormire” disse, la sua voce più secca di prima. Tirò un’altra boccata dalla sigaretta, ormai quasi un mozzicone, sempre con eleganza ma in un qualche modo più rigido.   
Si alzò: “Sarà meglio che io ritorni a letto, signor Potter, buonanotte e grazie per la compagnia.”  
Mentre si allontanava non potei fare a meno di gustarmi il modo meraviglioso in cui si muovevano i suoi fianchi mentre camminava e la forma perfetta del suo fondoschiena, rimproverandomi nel frattempo di fare pensieri così poco casti su un ragazzo tanto giovane. 

A pensarci bene non era poi così piccolo, quindici anni - io a quindici anni non avevo pensieri da bambino già da un pezzo!  
Per mesi il mio amato preside (anche se nessuno sapeva quanto né come lo amassi) mi aveva spudoratamente evitato, e io ne avevo sofferto tanto, tantissimo. Quando ero solo, in bagno o nel mio letto, fantasticavo che invece lui mi guardasse. Che mi guardasse nudo.  
Sognavo i suoi occhi scorrere sul mio giovane corpo, sperando che lo avrebbe trovato attraente. Immaginavo di sentire la sua voce, non più pacata ma incrinata dal desiderio, che mi dicesse che ero bello - che ero bellissimo, che mi voleva.   
Desideravo che fossero le sue dita lunghe ed eleganti ad accarezzarmi il petto con gesti sinuosi, a titillare i miei capezzoli inturgiditi, a giocare col mio ombelico e strofinarsi nel ciuffo di peli sul mio pube. A sfiorarmi le gambe in una dolce tortura, a stringersi sulle mie cosce, a pizzicarmi le natiche sode, ad allargare piano la mia apertura, a violarla, a scavare dentro di me. A rigirarsi tra le mie palle, e poi salire su, scoprirmi il glande e sfiorarlo appena con la punta dei polpastrelli a farmi impazzire e poi finalmente assumere un movimento regolare, serrate intorno alla mia lunghezza - su e giù, su e giù.  
Invece furono sempre solo le mie di mani. 

In seguito Sky confessò che effettivamente quella sera non era stata solo la mia fantasia ma che davvero per un attimo aveva pensato di proporsi. Poi si era sentito uno stupido, “Cosa stai facendo Sky” si era detto “è un uomo di quarant’anni passati! Ti riderebbe in faccia...” e, senza sapere che con solo un’altra mossa mi avrebbe fatto cascare ai suoi piedi già allora, si è arreso (momentaneamente).

“Sono anni che ti sogno, che ti voglio, che penso solo a te! E ieri sera? E' stato così bello e anche tu... Mi hai detto che mi avresti voluto per sempre!” mi aveva gridato in un’altra occasione. “Non puoi venirmi a raccontare che la mia è solo un’infatuazione passeggera! Io lo so che non è così!” Mi si era aggrappato abbracciandomi e aveva cominciato a singhiozzare sulla mia spalla.  
“Non dirmi che cambierò idea, non è vero... Non è vero! Sono scuse... Io... Ti prego Harry non mi mandare via! Non possiamo chiudere così prima ancora di cominciare...”  
Io avevo cercato di sciogliermi senza successo dalla sua stretta. “Sky – Sky... ti prego...”  
“Ho solo sedici anni, ma sono serio! ...Te lo giuro... – Non devi lasciare tua moglie per forza, fa come ti pare... ma ti prego non dire che non ci dobbiamo più vedere” aveva continuato. “Se... se mi lasci mi uccido!”  
Esagerava naturalmente: ha sempre avuto un gusto spiccato nel fare teatro, ed in particolare per sperticarsi in rappresentazioni da dramma romantico. Ma i sentimenti che mette in scena in modo così pittoresco sono davvero quelli che prova.

Ho ancora la testa nel suo cuscino, ma il suo odore non mi basta, voglio lui!  
Rido di me.  
Un eroe per tutto il mondo magico, che da adolescente ha affrontato una delle più potenti forze oscure di tutti i tempi, e che l’ha vinta. E che ora è un uomo di mezza età, attempato, serio, diligente politico di levatura internazionale... Se mi vedessero i criminali che devo combattere mentre muoio dietro a quel ragazzino, perderei ogni credibilità.  
Mi sento come quei gentiluomini, che andavano tanto di moda nell’ottocento, rovinati da un amore impossibile... Ma no un momento! Io sarò anche ridicolo però non sono certo ridotto così male.  
Questo amore non è affatto impossibile, neanche dieci minuti fa Sky rideva tra le mie braccia steso nudo sotto di me. E poco dopo mi ha chiamato “amore”. Sono passate solo poche ore da quando gemeva pregando che lo facessi mio completamente. E adesso siamo nel duemilaventitre! Non dico che l’omosessualità sia considerata ovunque proprio come normalissima, ma quasi!  
Mi alzo dal letto, infilo la maglietta sgualcita che indossavo il giorno prima e mi avvicino alla porta del bagno. Sento gorgogliare l’acqua. Socchiudo appena l’uscio e lui è lì, nella vasca ad idromassaggio.  
Ma quanto è bello il mio amore? - Tanto.  
Il rumore delle bollicine d’acqua della Jacuzzi copre quello della porta che si apre e lui non si accorge del mio ingresso nel bagno.

Mi ricordo di un altro pomeriggio di un anno fa. Anche allora era estate ed anche allora eravamo in un bagno. La vasca però era quella del mio appartamento, più grande di questa, con i getti d’acqua e schiuma creati dalla magia. Ed ero io ad esservi immerso mentre lui entrava di soppiatto.  
Avevo gli occhi chiusi, abbandonato nel tepore dell’acqua. “Ciao!” lo sentii esclamare all’improvviso. Sobbalzai.  
“Che diamine ci fai qui? Perché non sei in città con gli altri?” Chiesi sorpreso.  
“Avevo una terribile emicrania...” Ghignò. Si era avvicinato al bordo della vasca ed accovacciato.  
“Sky, che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” Superato lo stupore cominciavo ad essere piuttosto spaventato dalla sua presenza in quella situazione, le cose tra noi avevano preso una strana piega in quelle settimane estive.  
“Per prima cosa...” sorrise “concederti il grande onore di vedermi nudo, poi... chi sa!”  
Stralunai, per l’idea e per la sfacciataggine con cui era espressa. Io alla sua età non ero così sfrontato! E in effetti neanche adesso. “Sei impazzito?”  
“Non vuoi?” fece lui atteggiando la faccia in una smorfia delusa. “Guarda che è un bello spettacolo...”  
“Non ne dubito, ma... non mi pare proprio il caso!” Doveva avergli dato davvero di volta il cervello.  
“Ma ieri mi hai baciato!”  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo? Mi spiace per ieri, scusa, ma questo non mi pare un buon motivo per entrare qui così e dire certe cose!” dissi, brusco - molto brusco.  
“Scusa io...” di colpo gli occhi gli erano diventati lucidi “...pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere.”  
“Scorpius...” Cercai di spiegargli mitigando il tono, “ne abbiamo già parlato l’altro giorno, non posso! Te l’ho detto... tu sei fantastico, ma io non posso!”  
“Però ieri sera in cucina mi hai baciato! Avevi cambiato idea!” Stava per piangere.  
Mi sarei preso a schiaffi. “Sei un deficiente!” Mi dissi da solo. “Hai quarantadue anni e non sai ancora controllarti! – E guarda adesso perché tu sei un idiota come lo fai soffrire! Imbecille!”  
“Sky ti prego perdonami, io...” Ero uscito dalla vasca, coprendomi sommariamente con un asciugamano e mi ero accovacciato vicino a lui che coppiò in singhiozzi e crollò tra le mie braccia.   
“Ma per... perché allora mi hai... ba... baciato!?”  
Lo strinsi. “Scusa, scusami Scorpius – ho sbagliato, è stato un errore...”  
Lui alzò la testa di scatto. “Io non sono un errore!” si alzò e corse via.  
Io lo seguii gridandogli dietro: “Sky, scusa! Aspetta, ti prego, non volevo dire...”  
Sbatté la porta della stanza che gli avevamo assegnato.  
Crollai contro il muro. “Perché?” Pensai “Non ne faccio una giusta, non ne dico una giusta... Sono davvero uno stronzo!”  
Dopo qualche minuto bussai alla sua porta. “Scorpius, ascolta...”  
“Vattene via!”  
“Ti prego perdonami... non volevo dire che tu sei un errore... tu sei stupendo... ma è proprio per questo che io...”  
“Vattene, non voglio sentirti!”  
“Dai, non fare così...”  
“Lasciami stare!”  
“Ti prego, cerca di capire...”  
Lui uscì. Non piangeva più, la sua espressione era fredda e dura. “Che cosa? Che mi hai solo preso in giro? Me ne sono accorto... Be’ mi spiace, ti assicuro che ti lascerò perdere e cercherò di non travisare più i tuoi comportamenti.”  
“Sky...”  
“Non dirò nulla a tua moglie” e con questo richiuse definitivamente la porta.  
Io rimasi lì come un cretino a fissare il battente di legno.   
Quella sera non scese a cena. “Ha ancora mal di testa” ci informò Albus guardandomi. Mi vergognai sotto gli occhi di mio figlio, sentendomi scoperto come se sapesse tutto, solo mesi dopo scoprii che in effetti era così.

Albus è trai miei figli il mio preferito.  
Non fraintendetemi non sono stato un padre ingiusto, non ho mai fatto favoritismi né discriminazioni. Ho voluto bene a James Albus e Lily esattamente allo stesso modo, come figli. Ma i nostri figli sono anche delle persone e come tali possono avere caratteri più o meno compatibili col proprio. Voler bene è una cosa, trovare simpatico un’altra, ed Albus è sempre stato per me il più simpatico. Sento in qualche modo che se anche non fosse stato mio figlio avremmo comunque avuto qualcosa in comune, che avremmo potuto benissimo diventare amici.  
Certo a parte il fatto che lui ha molti anni meno di me, ma d’altra parte, le differenze d’età non mi hanno mai frenato - d'accordo, d'accordo questa battuta mi è uscita davvero male.  
Ricordo quella sera dello scorso inverno in cui Al mi si sedette vicino, sul divano in pelle chiara di fronte al camino del soggiorno piccolo, e mi disse: “Tu e mamma non vi amate vero?”  
Io non risposi, lo guardai negli occhi, verdi come i miei, forse con appena un tocco d’oro intorno alla pupilla. Vi lessi il perdono che tanto avevo desiderato.  
“Non dovete restare insieme per noi: abbiamo bisogno di sincerità, e di un esempio di vero amore.”  
Io continuai a guardarlo, stupefatto da quanto fosse diventato grande il mio piccolino. “Che ne sai tu di certe cose? Sono faccende complicate...”  
“So che voglio bene sia a te che alla mamma, papà, e che entrambi vi meritate più di questa farsa.”  
Io continuai a guardarlo allibito, lui sorrise. “Non sono più un bambino papà.” Mi fece notare, poi aggiunse: “E non lo è nemmeno Sky.” Rimasi lì immobile a bocca aperta mentre si alzava, mi dava la buona notte e se ne andava.   
Il giorno dopo chiesi il divorzio.  
Lily non la prese molto bene, per settimane si rifiutò di parlare con me o Ginny. Ora però sembra averla digerita, almeno in parte.  
James si arrabbiò più che altro quando seppe della mia “tresca” con Scorpius. “Sei uno schifoso maniaco, ma non ti vergogni? Non ha nemmeno la mia età! Mi vergogno io di essere tuo figlio... ma tu no! E certo, il grande eroe è al di sopra della morale e della decenza!” mi aveva gridato.  
Da allora non ha ancora acconsentito a vedermi, pensavo che sarebbe stato peggio ora che ne hanno parlato i giornali invece l’altra settimana mi ha spedito un biglietto, è stato il suo primo segnale dopo mesi:  
“Papà,  
ti faccio tanti auguri per il tuo compleanno.  
Colgo l’occasione per dirti che ho chiesto a Julie di sposarmi, ha detto di sì.  
Riceverai l’invito ufficiale quando avremo deciso i particolari.  
Mi farebbe piacere se venissi.  
Se non fossi come sei, io non sarei lo stesso uomo di cui lei si è innamorata.  
James S.”  
Ho pianto per la prima volta dopo anni quando l’ho letta.

Subito dopo aver chiesto il divorzio lasciai la villa a Ginny e andai a vivere in un appartamento in città, un attico sui tetti di Londra. il giorno dopo il mio trasferimento Sky venne a bussare alla mi porta.  
Andai ad aprire e prima di potermi riprendere dallo stupore di essermelo trovato davanti lui mi stava baciando. Quasi subito io ricambiai il bacio infondendogli tutta la brama che avevo di lui.  
Lo spinsi contro la porta in un impeto di passione, lui mugolò deliziato dalla mia irruenza e si abbandonò tra le mie braccia.   
Vederlo così fece impazzire la mia eccitazione. Mi strusciai sul suo bacino facendogli sentire quanto lo volessi e sentendo quanto lui volesse me. Gli fermai i polsi sopra la testa e scesi a baciargli il collo, bianco e puro. Lui ansimava.  
Non erano state le sue minacce di suicidarsi della settimana precedente prima a farmi cambiare idea sulla nostra relazione, ma quanto mi fosse mancato in quei giorni.  
In ogni caso quel pomeriggio era davvero troppo bello perché potessi riuscire, anche volendo, a dirgli di no. Trovarmelo improvvisamente premuto addosso mi aveva fatto impazzire di desiderio, avrei potuto scoparlo lì, su quella porta. Non so se avrebbe protestato ma non volevo far passare così la sua prima volta.  
Gli lasciai andare i polsi e le mie mani scesero sul suo petto a slacciare i bottoni della sua camicia. Il candore della sua pelle era la dimostrazione che avessi un angelo tra le mie mani.  
Lo sentii armeggiare con l’apertura dei miei pantaloni, non appena la aprì la mia erezione saltò letteralmente fuori.  
Lui la sfiorò con dita tremanti, era la prima volta che mi toccava. Che toccava chiunque.  
L’accarezzò incerto facendo scivolare i polpastrelli su tutta la lunghezza. “Ti piace?” chiese, non per provocare ma sinceramente incerto, l’espressione preoccupata sul suo volto era la cosa più meravigliosamente erotica che avessi mai visto. Esattamente uguale a quella con cui questa notte, mentre ormai cominciavo a muovermi dentro di lui con un ritmo più serrato, mi pose ancora la stessa domanda.  
Grugnii nel suo orecchio tutto il mio apprezzamento e feci scendere la mano trai suoi pantaloni.  
Quella notte dormí da me. Poi finirono le vacanze invernali e dovette tornare a scuola, ma quello fu il vero inizio della nostra storia. Ci scrivemmo, da allora in poi, tutte le settimane. 

“Harry!” dice poggiando il mento alle mani intrecciate sul bordo della vasca. “Hai intenzione di entrare o vuoi restare lì a guardarmi tutto il giorno?”  
“Non si potrebbe spendere meglio una giornata” gli rispondo io, tuttavia mi sfilo la maglietta ed entro nella jacuzzi.  
Lui sorride. Siamo allungati nell’acqua l’uno vicino all’altro, strofina la guancia sulla mia spalla, gli passo un braccio intorno alla vita.   
Assomiglia da morire a suo padre alla sua età, eppure è completamente diverso: là dove Draco era irritantemente arrogante egocentrico e presuntuoso, Sky è deliziosamente superbo vanitoso e capriccioso. Sembrano particolari ma fanno una differenza abissale. E questo si rispecchia nei suoi occhi, forse l’unica caratteristica fisica ereditata dalla madre, azzurro cielo, bellissimi, morbidi e dolci, donano grazia ai suoi lineamenti affilati.  
Gli bacio i capelli. “Sei davvero bellissimo.” Sospiro.  
“Lo so” risponde lui. “Sei stramaledettamente fortunato ad avermi.”  
Io ridacchio. “Hai perfettamente ragione.” La mano sul suo fianco si muove appena carezzandogli gentilmente una natica.  
“Avresti potuto avermi anni fa.” Mi dice e nel suo tono riconosco una nota di rimprovero. “Quella notte di dicembre nella tua villa... potevi avermi allora.”  
Ripenso a quella sera, poco dopo Natale, lui mi desiderava e io desideravo lui, ma... c’era mia moglie che mi aspettava a letto, i miei figli nelle stanze accanto - troppe questioni irrisolte, catene che mi imbrigliavano i polsi. “No... non avrei potuto”.

Quella sera non riuscivo di nuovo a dormire, dormivo molto poco in quei giorni, il mio rapporto con Ginny era sempre più incrinato e dividere il letto con lei era davvero pesante. Tuttavia dormire da solo mi angosciava. Non sapevo che fare, pensare al lavoro sarebbe stato davvero troppo a quell'ora ed era ben troppo tardi per farmi vivo con Neville, il mio migliore amico, o con Ron e Hermione, o George e Angelina, era tardi anche per organizzare un incontro con un amante.  
Ero tornato in cortile, guardai la panchina su cui la sera prima lui si era seduto sotto la luce del lampioncino. Ora c’ero solo io. Ripensai al movimento delle dita intorno alla sigaretta, alla forma perfetta delle sue labbra, alla curva del collo, al suo modo di camminare. Alla fitta di inesplicabile desiderio che mi aveva colpito, e mi vergognai.  
Solitamente a me non piacevano i ragazzini, tra gli amanti occasionali che ho avuto pochi erano più giovani di me e comunque solo di qualche anno.  
Stranamente notai solo allora il libro poggiato sulla panchina. Evidentemente lo aveva lasciato la sera prima quando si era congedato così bruscamente.   
Lo presi in mano - lo aprii.   
Storia doveva essere una delle sue materie preferite perché il libro era pieno di foglietti di appunti, (era troppo elegante per scrivere direttamente ai margini delle pagine). Su alcuni erano segnate date o nomi seguiti da scarne didascalie. Su altri schemi concettuali di cause ed effetti di vari eventi. Altri ancora erano disegni. “Ha davvero una bella mano” pensai. Alcuni erano ai margini di fogli scritti, piccoli particolari, delle dita intrecciate, un insetto, la curva della coppa di un bicchiere. Altri occupavano tutto il foglio, paesaggi e ritratti per lo più.  
Due rappresentavano me.   
Uno era una figura intera che mi vedeva impegnato a riporre la bacchetta nella fodera, l’altro era solo il mio viso, visto di tre quarti. Non so per quanto rimasi a guardare quei disegni: ero io, il suo tratto nitido non lasciava dubbi al riguardo, eppure in qualche modo ero molto più bello.  
Solo per quei disegni avrei potuto capire che mi amava.  
Mi riscossi e salii piano le scale con il libro in mano – Mi fermai davanti alla porta della sua stanza. Titubai, poi con mano incerta mi decisi ad aprire la porta.  
I mobili della stanza erano eleganti ma un po’ asettici, così da potersi adattare a qualunque ospite ci saremmo trovati a dover ospitare lì, e Sky non aveva lasciato nulla di suo in giro a parte il baule in un angolo. Ma tutto era comunque invaso dal suo odore di giovane uomo. Lui era steso addormentato sulla schiena. Il viso leggermente girato da un lato, poggiato su una mano, l’altro braccio abbandonato sopra le coperte sullo stomaco. Era stupendo.  
Rimasi a fissarlo per cinque minuti pieni bevendomi ogni curva di quel viso, delle mani, delle sue spalle, del collo sottile. Mi avvicinai cauto e posai il libro sul suo comodino. Mi girai per andarmene quando mi sentii chiamare. “Signor Potter?”  
“Oh...” ero imbarazzato di essermi fatto beccare lì. “Ti ho... riportato il libro, lo avevi lasciato fuori.”  
“Già.” Mi sorrise. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. “Grazie”.  
“Mispiace di averti svegliato.” Feci.  
“No, no, non è un problema.”  
“Be’ comunque ora vado, rimettiti pure a dormire.”  
Ero arrivato alla porta quando mi fermò di nuovo. “Signor Potter.”  
Mi voltai, si era alzato in piedi e mi guardava. Ogni fibra del suo corpo implorava perché io lo prendessi e ogni cellula del mio voleva solo farlo. Ma non mi mossi. Il mio cervello si doveva essere momentaneamente trasfigurato altrove, non ricordo esattamente come, lui mi si era avvicnato.  
So solo che ad un certo punto lui mi aveva baciato. Un bacio leggero a fior di labbra – Rimasi lì immobile senza sapere se me lo ero immaginato oppure no.  
Successivamente abbiamo fatto come se quel bacio non ci fosse stato. Alla fine delle vacanze i ragazzi tornarono a scuola e io non rividi Scorpius per mesi, tanto che l’avevo accantonato in un angolo della mente quando in estate tornò a trovare Albus. O almeno pensavo che fosse così, ma è inutile dirvi che in realtà ricordo perfettamente tutto quanto di lui negli anni - quel primo minuscolo bacio, e poi il secondo.

Era estate e tra noi la situazione era tesa: lui si era scoperto - mi aveva dichiarato i sentimenti che disse aveva provato nei miei confronti dalla prima volta che mi aveva incontrato, io l’avevo respinto - mi piaceva, mi piaceva tanto, ma non potevo stare con lui, non volevo farlo. In tutti quegli anni non mi ero mai affezionato ad un amante, ed in effetti non ero mai stato con lo stesso più di qualche volta. E volevo che così continuasse. Ma in qualche modo sentivo che se lo avessi lasciato entrare nella mia intimità quel ragazzino mi avrebbe rapito il cuore e sconvolto la vita.  
E così poi è stato.  
Avrei voluto mandarlo via e non rivederlo più, perché incrociare lo sguardo triste di quei suoi meravigliosi occhi era un’agonia.  
Ma lui era un amico di mio figlio, frequentava casa nostra durante le vacanze da anni. Non potevo certo buttarlo fuori di punto in bianco, senza dare spiegazioni.  
Avevo imparato a cucinare da bambino, dai Dursley, ma non avevo amato la cucina prima dei 27 anni. Una sera ero a casa da solo e Tortel, l’elfo domestico che aveva sostituito l’ormai defunto Kreacher, era di riposo. Invece di arrangiarmi con qualche fetta di prosciutto o andare a cena fuori mi misi a cucinare. Ci presi gusto e da allora ho sempre amato armeggiare trai fornelli.  
Così quella sera stavo cucinando io la cena: pomodori ripieni di riso.  
“Papà.” Albus era entrato in cucina “Io e Sky avevamo fatto una scommessa e ho vinto!”  
Io annuii. “Che scommessa?”  
“Ma nulla...” glissò lui “Solo che lui adesso come pegno deve aiutarti a cucinare la cena... sai, lui odia cucinare!”  
Guardai Scorpius che rivolgeva a mio figlio uno sguardo che diceva “Ti prego risparmiami...” Ma Albus fu implacabile.  
Io non sapevo che fare, non avevo una scusa per rifiutarmi.  
Non credo sia normale che cercasse di far mettere il padre con il suo migliore amico e farlo così lasciare con la madre, ma in realtà non ho la più pallida idea di come avrei potuto comportarmi in una situazione analoga essendo cresciuto senza alcuna figura genitoriale. Non che all'epoca immaginassi qualcosa del genere, anzi lo reputavo completamente ignaro. Comunque: lasciò l'amico lì e uscì dalla cucina con piglio soddsfatto.   
Sky sembrava imbarazzato e nient’affatto felice di dover cucinare insieme a me ed io a stento riuscivo a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli misi in mano la polpa che avevo già tolto dai pomodori e una terrina con la giusta quantità di riso. “Mischiali”.  
Lui obbedì. “Cosa stai cucinando?”  
“Pomodori ripieni di riso. E’ una ricetta italiana.” Non è un caso che si consideri la cucina italiana come una delle migliori al mondo, la più semplice delle loro ricette è una prelibatezza!  
“Mi piace la cucina italiana, ma solo se preparata da altri.”  
Io sorrisi appena: “Ovvio che la pensi così uno cui non piace volare!”  
Lui mi guardò storto... in modo così adorabile! - Perché gli avevo detto di no? - Ah, già, aveva l’età di mio figlio e poi non potevo innamorarmi: ero sposato!  
Di buona lena si mise a mischiare il riso con i pomodori. Presi la giusta quantità di condimento, basilico origano sale, un goccio d’olio d’oliva e lo versai nella terrina lasciando poi che continuasse a mescolare. Era proprio per questo che amavo la cucina, e quella italiana in particolare: per come la miscela di ingredienti non si risolvesse nella loro semplice somma ma formando un qualcosa che era un terzo sapore completamente nuovo. Se avessi scoperto prima la bellezza di questa magia forse sarebbe stato più facile seguire il corso di pozioni ad Hogwarts - ma comunque sono riuscito a cavarmela e meritare il mio M.A.G.O. anche in questa materia.  
Scorpius aveva finito il compito che gli avevo assegnato e mi distolse dalle mie caste riflessioni, con mio rammarico. “Ha un buon odore...”  
La sua eleganza un po’ algida si scontrava con l’atmosfera familiare e il disordine che per forza di cose si viene a creare dentro una cucina creando un contrasto che trovai molto affascinante. Il modo un po’ rigido con cui stava lì in piedi, timoroso di sporcarsi e di sporcare, mi faceva venire voglia di stringerlo e dirgli che poteva anche lasciarsi andare qualche volta. Il suo trovarsi spaesato in quell’ambiente a me ben noto: non coglieva la perfetta sintesi di fantasia, affetto e precisione assoluta che deve regnare in ogni cucina perché le pietanze vengano perfette.   
Era un elemento stonato se vogliamo e in qualche modo rompeva quell’armonia così da poter risultare quasi un pericolo per la buona riuscita della mia ricetta. Ma proprio non riuscivo a dispiacermene mentre osservavo il suo viso animato da un’espressione di piacere misto a scetticismo mentre odorava il ripieno dei pomodori.  
“Sì, certo, e saranno buoni anche di sapore.”  
Lui annuì. “Ora che devo fare?” Mi chiese.  
“Prendimi una teglia.” Gli indicai lo scomparto in cui erano tenute.  
Lui si chinò accucciandosi sui talloni. La schiena tenuta straordinariamente dritta anche in quella posizione, i muscoli allungati delle gambe scoperte dalla tunica estiva, il movimento sinuoso delle braccia che si piegano in avanti per bilanciargli il peso...  
“Va bene questa?” mi mostrò una teglia di media grandezza. Io annuii.  
Lui si rialzò e me la porse. Nel prenderla le mie dita sfiorarono inavvertitamente le sue e io sentii una piacevole scossa a quel fugace contatto - Che sia una reazione da ragazzini lo so, ma lui mi faceva sentire così strano, così vivo, con la sua sola presenza.  
Perché gli avevo detto di no?  
“Pela le patate e tagliale a pezzetti piccoli.” Gli ordinai ancora. Lui storse la bocca. Io sorrisi. “Mi spiace, non sono io che ho perso chi sa quale misteriosa scommessa."  
Lui si morse il labro e arrossì. Poi chinò il capo e si mise di buona lena a svolgere il compito che gli era stato affidato.  
Cercando di non incantarmi troppo spesso ad osservare il movimento delle sue dita che manovravano tuberi e coltello cosparsi la teglia di olio, ci disposi sopra sedici pomodori svuotati e cominciai a imbottirli di ripieno.  
La sua presenza, la sua figura aggraziata al lato del mio campo visivo, il lieve rumore del suo respiro mi facevano sentire stranamente felice e quasi euforico.

Solo a sedici anni, esattamente l‘età che allora lui aveva in effetti, mi ero sentito in quel modo. Durante gli incontri nello studio di Albus dove avevo imparato tante cose sul passato di Voldemort.  
Quelle lezioni erano un’agonia dolcissima per me. Le fantasie dell’anno precedente erano diventate con i mesi sempre più intense. Stavo il più possibile concentrato sull’argomento “passato del Signore Oscuro” ma non potevo impedire al mio pacco di scattare in tiro al minimo stimolo.  
La sua voce mi scorreva sulla pelle come fosse qualcosa di solido oltreché bollente - Il mio sangue diventava lava al primo bagliore delle sue iridi azzurre. Mi trovavo a sfiorare con una mano il legno del tavolo sede di tante mie fantasie erotiche segrete.  
Anche se credo che lui sapesse cosa stavo pensando, cosa provassi per lui, e facesse del suo meglio per evitare l’argomento. Capivo che non voleva mi dichiarassi – Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere tra noi? Sarebbe stato il cataclisma? - Così non l’ho mai fatto.  
Ogni notte dopo che ero stato in quello studio la passavo insonne, troppo eccitato per dormire. Mi masturbavo ripetutamente pensando a come avrei voluto che fosse andata quella serata. Immaginavo me poggiato sulla sua scrivania al posto del pensatoio, nudo ed esposto. La sua eccitazione gli avrebbe fatto sprizzare onde di energia magica di enorme potenza che mi avrebbero travolto schiacciandomi sul piano e rendendomi completamente inerme.  
Poi all’alba crollavo, esausto e disperato di non avere il coraggio di reali quelle fantasie.

Ora cucinavo vicino a quel ragazzino e sentivo il mio cuore accelerare esattamente alla stessa maniera. Avevo riempito tutti i pomodori ormai e non avevo più nulla che potesse distrarmi dalla ben poco santa contemplazione di quell’angelo. Lui si era accorto che lo stavo guardando intensamente – Non sospese il suo lavoro ma le gote gli si colorarono appena di rosso e le bocca si tesse in un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Poi si girò un attimo a sorridermi, timidamente pregandomi di fare qualcosa. Ovviamente l’orgoglio gli impediva di essere di nuovo lui a farsi avanti appena dopo essere stato rifiutato. Il suo sorriso, la domanda racchiusa nei suoi occhi celesti, mandarono un brivido lungo tutta la mia schiena fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle mie gambe.  
“Finiscila!” Mi sgridai nella mia mente “Non sei più un adolescente in tempesta ormonale: non puoi andare su di giri per così poco!”  
“Ahaah!” Sky si era distratto e si tagliò superficialmente un dito con il coltello. Dal suo polpastrello stillarono poche gocce di sangue e lui se lo portò alla bocca per pulirlo e disinfettarlo insieme, mugugnando appena per il lieve dolore. Fu quell’immagine che mi fece completamente perdere il controllo credo.  
Sentii il mio inguine diventare completamente duro mentre gran parte del sangue del mio corpo pareva decidere che era bene andare a circolare in quei lidi. Anche il mio cervello doveva aver pensato fosse il caso di andare in vacanza sotto il mio punto vita, perché per un attimo vidi tutto annebbiato - Mi avvicinai a lui e gli presi la mano portando il dito ferito alle mie labbra.  
Lo leccai con gentilezza sentendo il sapore ferroso e dolce del sua sangue, lo presi tra le labbra e lo succhiai. Lui mi guardava piacevolmente sorpreso. Lasciai andare la sua mano e strinsi le mie intorno alla sua vita.   
Lo sollevai e lo feci sedere sopra il piano in legno del bancone da cucina.  
Mi spinsi tra le sue gambe strusciando il mio bacino contro il suo. “Lo senti cosa mi hai fatto, Piccolo?”  
Entrambi ci lasciammo scappare un flebile gemito.  
Lo baciai.  
Dapprima solo poggiai le mie labbra sulle sue. Poi aprii appena la bocca e con la lingua carezzai delicatamente il contorno della sua. Era completamente rosso in viso - Titubante socchiuse anche lui le labbra e io mi spinsi all’interno, leccandogli le gengive, gustandomi il suo sapore unico. Feci scivolare le dita ad accarezzargli le cosce scoperte, sentivo i brividi sulla sua pelle calda.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò in deliquio tra le mie braccia. Capii dalla sua insicurezza che fosse ilsuo primo vero bacio e ne fui inaspettatamente compiaciuto. Portai le mie mani dalla sua vita ai lati della sua testa e mi schiacciai di più sul suo volto. Giocai con la sua lingua finché non cominciò a muoverla anche lui in risposta alla mia.  
Mai un bacio aveva suscitato tanto in me.  
Mi spinsi di più su di lui, inclinandolo all’indietro sul piano di legno, divorandogli la bocca e strusciandomi tra le sue gambe nude. Lui gemeva sommessamente tra le mie labbra facendo aumentare ancor più la potenza dei brividi che mi percorrevano tutto.  
CRASH! Il contenitore in vetro delle patate cadde a terra.  
“Oh Dio!” Esclamai spaventato da quel rumore improvviso.  
Lui guardava la ciotola rotta come gli avesse fatto uno sgarbo. “Oddio?” Mi chiese poi.  
“E’ un’imprecazione babbana.” Gli risposi, lui sorrise appena.  
Presi la bacchette e con un “Reparo!” aggiustai la terrina, quindi raccolsi le patate e dopo averle sciacquate ce le rimisi dentro.  
Lui era ancora seduto sul bancone. Lo guardai imbarazzato, non sapevo che dire - Era stato il bacio più bello della mia vita ma sapevo che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. “Dobbiamo cucinare dai.”  
Annuì, deluso, e ricominciò a pelare le patate.

Comunque, dicevo: dopo quel primo fugace sfiorarsi di labbra quando gli riportai il libro non c’era stato altro tra noi, alla fine delle vacanze di Natale era tornato a scuola con i miei figli e tutti gli altri e non lo avevo visto per mesi. Durante la Primavera seguente non avevo mai pensato a lui, il ricordo di quel bacio e della sera alla luce del lampioncino li avevo riposti in un angolo remoto della mia mente e non li avevo più tirati fuori. Quando lo rividi però tornarono prepotentemente a galla tanto che mi si mozzò il fiato nel momento in cui attraversò la soglia di casa mia e salutò me e mia moglie.   
Nei giorni seguenti mi sorpresi spesso ad  osservarlo ammirato mentre girava per casa e giocava con Albus e i loro amici. Lo vedevo felice e i suoi occhi celesti diventavano ancora più luminosi – il tintinnare argentino della sua risata mi faceva tremare di gioia. Durante la cena, che consumavamo tutti insieme attorno al grande tavolo da pranzo nel giardino, spesso mi guardava e mi sorrideva e io mi perdevo tralle meraviglie di quei zaffiri.  
Non vi nasconderò che osservassi con altrettanto interesse anche il suo corpo, i suoi movimenti aggraziati, la sua figura magra e soda. I muscoli delle sue gambe, lunghi e scattanti, che si tendevano nella corsa, lasciati scoperti dalle fresche e corte tuniche da mago che preferiva usare in quella stagione. Quell’estate andavano di moda le tinte brillanti: smeraldo, blu acqua marina, verde prato, arancione, viola intenso. Quei ragazzi erano tutto un caleidoscopio di colori.  
Si tuffava nella nostra piscina con la contorsione più elegante che avessi mai visto, nuotava splendidamente – Io che so a malapena stare a galla non potevo che ammirarlo estasiato mentre guizzava nell’acqua. Aveva un costume a slip, azzurro elettrico con il bordo dell’esatta sfumatura di oro pallido dei suoi capelli, che aderiva perfettamente alle sue natiche piccole e ben scolpite.  
Guardarlo mi faceva sprigionare energia, mi sembrava di essere tornato adolescente (ma senza tutte le preoccupazioni che hanno devastato la mia propria adolescenza), che le mie forze potessero essere ancora inesauribili. Avrei voluto afferrarlo e caricarlo sulla mia scopa, portarlo su nel cielo, immerso nello stesso profondo blu dei suoi occhi. E lì, sospesi sopra il mondo, tra le nuvole da cui sicuramente quell’angelo doveva essere caduto, avremmo fatto l‘amore, volando.  
Quando mi risvegliavo da questi sogni ad occhi aperti non potevo non sentirmi ridicolo – neanche da adolescente avevo fantasie tanto infantili! Oltreché irrealizzabili. Uno perché non avrei mai potuto avere un rapporto intimo con lui, e pure fosse successo non sarebbe mai stato in quel modo assurdo.   
Sky non amava volare. Mi aveva stupito quando l’avevo scoperto, soprattutto perché pensavo suo padre gli avesse insegnato a volare già da ragazzino. Venne fuori che in effetti era così, ma poi lui aveva smesso.  
Mi aveva spiegato il giorno prima che gli dava fastidio la sensazione di essere in equilibrio precario e i capelli scombinati dal vento. Eravamo seduti al bordo del piccolo campo da Quidditch nel nostro giardino, i miei figli e i loro amici giocavano ma Sky e un’altra ragazza, Eleonor, avevano preferito astenersi. Lei era andata a farsi un giro in città, chi sa forse si era trovata un ragazzo a Londra, lui era rimasto lì a guardare gli altri giocare.   
“Harry ti sei incantato?” lei mi richiamò con i piedi per terra.  
“Oh, scusami Ginny.”  
Guardò nella direzione dove i miei occhi si erano fermati tanto a lungo. “Sono davvero fortunati a poter crescere così, vero? Noi alla loro età non potevamo permetterci di essere spensierati.”  
Annuii. “Abbiamo lottato proprio per questo - Cosa mi stavi dicendo?”  
“Che c’è una strana epidemia per cui ad un sacco di gente i capelli sono diventati un manto di piume, devo andare al S.Mungo.”  
“Oh, si certo. Vai non ti preoccupare. Buona fortuna!”  
“Ci servirebbe proprio per capire che cosa ha scatenato questo strano sintomo.” Sorrise, mi schioccò un leggero bacio sulla bocca e uscì in giardino per salutare i ragazzi.

Quella sera, durante la mia abituale passeggiata in giardino, lo vidi che si fumava una sigaretta, i piedi nudi a mollo nella piscina. Ripensai alle fantasie di quegli ultimi giorni e a quella sera dell’inverno precedente sulla panchina e poi al suo bacio la notte dopo – Al desiderio che quel ragazzino mi suscitava.  
Pensai di andarmene in silenzio come non fossi mai passato di là. Ma lui mi vide.   
“Signor Potter!”  
Mi avvicinai. “Scorpius, ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Harry: mi fai sentire vecchio.”  
“Scusa Harry – Comunque... non sei affatto vecchio.”  
“Grazie.” Mi sedetti accanto a lui, ma senza mettere i piedi nell’acqua.  
“Sei perfetto.” Aggiunse lasciandomi troppo imbarazzato perché trovassi un risposta adeguata.  
Restammo in silenzio per un minuto intero – sembrò un secolo.  
La sua pelle alla luce della Luna sembrava ancora più chiara, era avvolto in un bagliore perlaceo.  
“Le pratiche per il divorzio dei miei genitori si sono concluse oggi” disse infine lui.  
“Oh.” Non sapevo che rispondere. “Mi spiace, sei triste?”  
“Non lo so.” Fissò il riflesso della Luna nell’acqua. “E’ molto, comunque, che sono separati: ci ho fatto l’abitudine e almeno adesso sono finiti i problemi di avvocati. In fondo è più giusto così: mia madre si era innamorata di un altro, ha fatto bene a seguire il cuore.”  
Io lo guardai in silenzio.  
“Non credi che sia sbagliato fingere di amare una persona che non si ama?” Naturalmente io mi sono sentito tirato in ballo – tacqui ancora. “Quando uno si innamora di un altro la cosa migliore è ammetterlo e cercare di andare avanti. No?"  
“Forse, non lo so.” Avevo la gola annodata.  
“Ma questo l’ho capito da poco.”  
“Be’ certo alcune cose sono difficili da accettare.” Mi sudavano le mani.  
“Sei stato tu a farmelo capire.”  
Silenzio.  
“Ti amo Harry”  
Il mio cervello cominciò a girare a vuoto – Davvero mi ero scordato come si muovevano le corde vocali.  
“Dalla prima volta che ti ho incontrato.” Continuò. “Al era stato gentile ad invitarci tutti, ero emozionato di conoscervi e poi sei comparso tu... Eri vestito alla babbana: una camicia color panna e dei pantaloni verde bottiglia. Eri stupendo. Non avevo mai pensato a certe cose prima di allora, avevo undici anni e neanche capivo bene cosa volesse dire, ma in quei giorni mi sono toccato per la prima volta, immaginando noi due insieme. Da allora non ho mai pensato ad altri.”  
“Sky...” riuscii a sussurrare. Portai una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.  
“E anche tu provi qualcosa per me. L’ho visto da come mi guardi.”  
“Sei un tesoro di ragazzo, e sei davvero bellissimo.” Confessai.  
“E per questo mi desideri...” Avvicinò il viso al mio.  
“Sky...” Lo bloccai con le mani. “Non posso. Non posso farti questo non sarebbe giusto nei tuoi confronti, sono troppo vecchio per te. E poi sono anche sposato, sono il padre di uno dei tuoi migliori amici... No! - Capisci che non posso?”  
“Non mi importano queste cose Harry. Mi piaci troppo, ti voglio. Ti prego, voglio che sia tu il mio primo ragazzo. Non lo saprà nessuno se non vuoi.”  
“Ma non capisci” Feci io. “Io non sono un ragazzo, è proprio questo il problema. Ho l’età di tuo padre! Trovati qualcuno della tua età.”  
“Non posso! Non mi hai ascoltato? Da anni riesco a pensare solo a te.” Ormai aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
“Scorpius...”  
“No! Ho capito. E’ meglio che me ne vada, scusa per queste scemenze che ti ho detto. Buona notte.”  
Sì alzò e si allontanò, lasciandomi lì, ancora intontito da quegli eventi troppo rapidi ed inaspettati. 

Sky mi si stringe di più addosso, accarezza la mia guancia con la sua e strofina il naso trai miei capelli bagnati, procurandomi un leggero solletico.  
“Sei così assorto... A cosa stai pensando?”  
“A noi, alla mia vita, a questi anni in cui ci siamo ricorsi”.  
Mi muovo nell’acqua fino a trovarmi sopra di lui.  
“Ti amo” - Lo bacio.  
Lo spingo ad appoggiare la testa al bordo della vasca. Mi sorride. Gli mordo delicatamente il labbro inferiore. Schiude le labbra e la sua lingua guizza a sedurre la mia che si lascia trascinare nella sua bocca. Nel frattempo faccio scivolare le mani sul suo corpo, lungo la schiena, poi risalgono ed un’altra volta tornano in basso.  
Lui allarga le gambe circondando i miei fianchi così da potermi avere più vicino. Intreccia le dita con i miei capelli e mi attira la testa più giù su di lui. Le mie labbra lasciano le sue e scendono sul mento, accarezzano la mascella e affondano nella pelle candida della sua gola. Ritrovo i due segni rossi che gli ho lasciato durante la notte e gioco un po’ lì intorno con la lingua.  
“Oh Harry! Non mi sembra vero sai? Sono così felice che finalmente possiamo stare insieme!”  
“Anche io” rispondo emergendo un attimo dalla curva del suo collo “Non sono mai stato tanto felice – Ognuno desidera di arrivare a toccare il cielo con un dito...” Strofino una mano sulla sua guancia. “Io il mio cielo posso toccarlo con tutte le palme delle mani, posso baciarlo...” Lo bacio infatti sulla bocca, “...leccarlo...” la mia lingua scivola sulla sua guancia “...morderlo” arrivo al lobo che stringo appena trai denti facendolo gemere sommessamente.  
“Sky, mio piccolo, adorato Sky”  
Ci culliamo tra le bolle nell’acqua, abbracciati, il mio viso nell’incavo del suo collo, il suo nel mio, le sue mani intrecciate tra miei capelli e le mie sui suoi fianchi sottili.  
“Se io sono il cielo allora tu sei la mia terra, una terra rigogliosa di piante verdi come i tuoi occhi, spiagge dorate come la tua pelle, profondi abissi del nero dei tuoi capelli, rocce dure come il tuo cazzo...” Sorride mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre mi afferra proprio lì. Le sue dita si serrano sul mio membro, stringono ma rimangono immobili. Piega di lato il capo. “...E senza la quale io non sarei il cielo di niente. Sei la mia terra, la mia casa” continua e io non posso evitarmi un sorriso “Sei tutto ciò che volevo dalla vita. Ti amo anche io, e ti amerò per sempre, fino alla morte, e spero di morire prima di te perché non potrei stare un solo giorno senza la tua compagnia e poi, quando mi raggiungerai nell’altro mondo le nostre anime si fonderanno insieme e non staremo mai più separati e allora...”  
Interrompo con un bacio quello sproloquio. Lo so che sono le parole di un adolescente romantico e sognatore, e che prima o poi crescendo le scorderà o riderà di esse, ma questa dichiarazione mi scalda il cuore tanto che lo sento bruciare nel petto.  
“Per fortuna invece morirò prima io di te.” Sussurro sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo ancora.  
E ancora.  
E ancora.  
Un flebile gemito gorgoglia nella sua gola mentre il mio spingersi su di lui si fa più possessivo ed esigente. Il mio piccolo Scorpius, così bello, così dolce. Ed è mio, MIO! – Lo desidero così tanto, il suo corpo giovane e bellissimo, la sua anima ingenua e romantica, il suo spirito impertinente e tanto tenero.  
Intanto le mie mani sono scese sul suo sedere divino e l’indice destro si intrufola ad accarezzare leggero la sua apertura; lui stringe le dita sulla mia erezione e arrossisce appena sulle gote.  
“Ti fa male?” Gli chiedo.  
“No. Non male – Brucia un po’... ma non mi da fastidio, mi ricorda che da lì mi sei entrato dentro.”  
Per un attimo mi sento annegare dalla bellezza di quel tanto fresco ricordo. “Eri perfetto – Lo sei sempre ma in quel momento... non ho mai visto nulla di tanto sublime.”  
Neanche quella sera di un anno e mezzo fa o quando l’ho visto nudo la prima volta e per la prima volta l’ho toccato mi era piaciuto così tanto come questa notte.

Per le vacanze dello scorso inverno era tornato da noi. Ormai si era stanziato a casa nostra: i rapporti con suo padre non erano idilliaci e noi non avevamo problemi ad ospitarlo... o meglio io li avevo ma di carattere troppo personale perché potessi esprimerli.  
I primi giorni ci ignorammo a vicenda ma l’elettricità tra noi non accennava a scemare - tutte le volte che per caso i nostri sguardi si incrociavano sentivo un brivido scorrermi per la colonna vertebrale e sono sicuro che per lui forse lo stesso, anzi forse anche di più vista la maggiore sensibilità dovuta alla giovinezza.  
Presi una cattiva abitudine: di notte quando non riuscivo a dormire mi alzavo e piano senza far rumore entravo nella sua stanza. Ogni mattina mi sentivo atrocemente ridicolo e patetico, ma ogni notte un silenzioso richiamo mi attirava al suo capezzale. Guardarlo dormire mi riempiva di una pacata esaltazione, come in presenza di qualcosa di profondamente sacro. Come un pellegrino alla Mecca così io andavo a guardarlo, ammirarlo, anche solo per pochi minuti, vegliavo su di lui.  
In quei momenti tanti pensieri vorticavano indistinti nella mia testa intorpidita. Talvolta era Albus a tornarmi in mente, altre la mia famiglia, Ginny, altre ancora a suo padre. Assomigliava incredibilmente a suo padre - Da addormentato, con gli occhi chiusi, avrei potuto davvero scambiarlo per Draco da ragazzo. Ma se fosse stato Draco a giacere così probabilmente me ne sarei andato il prima possibile, o avrei approfittato del’occasione per organizzargli un dispetto, o magari lo avrei semplicemente svegliato e cacciato via in malo modo.  
Suo padre era stato davvero un bellissimo ragazzo, e tutt’ora era un uomo avvenente. Eppure mai lo avevo guardato come ora quelle membra dalle stesse identiche fattezze ma animate da un tanto diverso spirito. Era incredibile come quel corpo addormentato riuscisse a suscitarmi tanto affetto solo perché sapevo che schiudendosi le palpebre avrebbero rivelato un paio di brillanti color del cielo invece che due schegge di vetro. Già, suo padre, che aveva contribuito non poco a complicare il già fin troppo incasinato nostro rapporto.  
Quella notte quando entrai in camera sua non stava dormendo.  
Era steso sul letto sì, ma sopra le coperte, la maglietta del pigiama sollevata fino alle ascelle, i pantaloni raccolti intorno alle caviglie, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta, il respiro affannato, le ginocchia piegate che mi impedivano di vedere dove affondava la sua mano sinistra.  
La luce era quella della abatjour sul comodino, lasciata accesa. Sebbene fievole bastava per tingere la sua pelle di un tenue color albicocca – i riflessi luminosi alternati alle ombre più scure accentuavano ogni minimo dettaglio di quel corpo meraviglioso.  
Io stavo lì sulla porta senza muovermi, la mano aggrappata alla maniglia, la bocca semiaperta.  
Quante volte lo avevo immaginato toccarsi da quando mi aveva confidato di farlo pensandomi? Eppure stranamente non avevo mai preso in considerazione l’eventualità che potesse capitarmi di vederglielo fare davvero. Ero rimasto a guardarlo, col cuore che mi martellava all’impazzata nel petto, le mani sudate, immobile e in completo silenzio. Infine mi avvicinai, col passo felpato che mi ero abituato ad usare - senza che lui se ne avvedesse.  
Guardavo le sue dita affusolate scorrere sulla sua pelle, la destra sul petto, la sinistra avvolta intorno alla durezza di quel membro segreto che ora riuscivo a vedere. I suoi movimenti erano straordinariamente poco irruenti e molto sensuali per un ragazzo così giovane, ma non per questo privi di passione come si evinceva dal rossore che lo invadeva e dai sommessi gemiti che non riusciva a trattenere.  
Mentre la mancina continuava il suo estenuante alzarsi ed abbassarsi tra le sue gambe l’altra mano scese sullo stomaco e poi tra i chiari peli del pube, in aiuto della collega, e ancora dall’inguine lungo la coscia, le dita si serrarono nella sua carne mentre un gemito più sonoro degli altri tracimava dalle sue labbra umide.  
Io ero smarrito nel movimento sinuoso di quelle dita, nelle fattezze di quel corpo tanto desiderato. E cercavo di immaginare che cosa mai stesse immaginando sotto quelle palpebre dalle bionde ciglia.  
“Sky...” lo chiamai come sapevo bene non avrei dovuto fare.  
Lui urlò spaventato spalancando gli occhi e coprendosi fino al mento con le coperte sollevate in un rapido gesto. Il suo viso aveva perso in un attimo il rossore della passione per diventare ancor più bianco del solito; ma subito si colorì di nuovo, questa volta di vergogna e imbarazzo.  
“Saggio Merlino, Harry!” Esclamò affannato. “C... cosa ci fai qui!?”  
Io evitai di rispondere, mi sedetti invece al lato del letto, lui si scansò di qualche centimetro. “Mi spiace...” disse senza riuscire a guardarmi negli occhi.  
“Anche a me spiace che ti sia ricoperto” risposi – In un attimo mi resi conto di non essere più padrone del mio corpo: qualche oscura, meravigliosa forza mi aveva annebbiato la mente.  
Lui arrossì ancor di più, pur lasciandosi sfuggire un accenno di sorriso. Parve sostenere una furibonda lotta con se stesso prima di riuscire ad alzare lo sguardo e incrociarlo col mio.  
“Credevo trovassi sconveniente vedermi nudo” ribatté cercando un tono sostenuto e dignitoso.  
Io sorrisi avvicinando la mia bocca alla sua guancia. “Non sono molto intelligente vero?”  
La mia testa ronzava, mi sentivo come una slitta senza freni, che scivola giù e ancora giù, senza che si riesca a fermarla. La mia coscienza mi guardava agire come se fossi un’altra persona, senza riuscire a imbrigliarmi ancora nelle sue ragioni.  
Ridacchiai inebetito contro la sua pelle, “A chi stavi pensando?” Chiesi, pur sapendo di conoscere già la risposta -  _sperando_  di conoscerla già.  
“Lo sai” Mi rispose con un filo di voce.  
Sorrisi contro la sua guancia; la mente troppo intorpidita anche per sentirmi un idiota, o per avere sensi di colpa. Mossi le labbra sulla morbidezza della sua gota fin su, al padiglione dell’orecchio, mentre una mano era scesa a scostare le coperte scoprendogli le spalle, e lì sostava, accarezzando la sua bianca setosa pelle.  
Se “E che cosa...?” farfugliai nel suo orecchio, notando appena quanto la mia voce si fosse arrochita. Mi chinai a sfiorare il suo naso con il mio. Lui mi guardava e gradualmente la sorpresa e l’imbarazzo si stavano trasformando in gioia sul suo volto.  
Posai la bocca sulle sue labbra, delicatamente, senza spingere oltre il bacio. Erano morbide le sue labbra, leggermente ruvide per il freddo, sebbene le ungesse regolarmente col burro di cacao. Gli presi la mano e la portai al mio inguine, mi ci strofinai contro attraverso la stoffa della mia tunica.  
Ma non gliela lasciai lì a lungo, la presi ancora nella mia e la portai al mio viso, insieme alla compagna.  
“Sei un po’ ruvido” notò lui un attimo prima che gli chiudesi la bocca con un secondo bacio, ben più profondo del primo.  
Serrò le dita intorno al mio capo attirandomi di più verso di lui e io non mi feci pregare; lo spinsi indietro sul letto e mi ci stesi sopra, un po’ storto, tenendomi sui gomiti per non pesargli addosso. Le sue labbra mi dissetavano come l’acqua fresca di una sorgente, e io ne bevevo, ancora e ancora - allo stesso tempo erano roventi, come la lingua che timida seguiva la mia e le gote tinte di scarlatto.  
Il naso non bastava ad ossigenarmi ma non volevo separarmi da lui – Feci appello a ogni minima riserva d’aria finché anche lui non cominciò ad annaspare per la mancanza di fiato.  
“Che cosa immaginavi ti facessi?” Terminai la domanda lasciata in sospeso.  
Gli occhi appena riaperti dopo il bacio fuggirono di nuovo i miei andando a puntarsi da qualche parte dietro la mia spalla e il rosso del suo viso se possibile divenne ancor più intenso. Gli ripetei la domanda una seconda volta, sorridendo del suo tenero imbarazzo.  
“Io...” cominciò balbettando, “Tu... Tu mi...”  
Non sembrava in grado di continuare, cercai di aiutarlo: “Ti... toccavo?” provai, pensando bene di partire dalla cosa più soft.  
Annuì “A... anche”  
“E che altro?”  
I suoi occhi tornarono su di me, non già ad incrociare il mio sguardo però, bensì all’altezza della bocca.  
“Ti leccavo, succhiavo?”  
Annuì un’altra volta. “E dicevi... dicevi che avresti voluto avermi sempre tutto per te” Concluse con un filo lievissimo di voce.  
Io accostai la bocca al suo orecchio, ormai rinunciato a porre il mio agire sotto il controllo della ragione, e sussurrai sulla sua pelle: “Vorrei averti sempre tutto per me...”  
Rialzai il capo per osservarlo: aveva gli occhi spalancati, e brillavano lucidi nella tenue luce. “Harry...” Cominciò. Gli posi l’indice di traverso sulle labbra “sh...”  
Il suo volto era sconvolto, vedevo il desiderio risplendere nei suoi occhi, acceso e prorompente, e sfavillare la gioia più chiara, ma anche il tremolio di un qualche recondito timore... che potessi approfittarmi di lui? O che potessi  _non_  approfittarmi di lui?  
Il mio dito era rimasto sulla sua bocca, e allora lo mossi – carezzai leggero le sue labbra.  
Quello inferiore lentamente avanti e indietro, poi l’altro e allora lui le schiuse le labbra e aprì la bocca. Sembrava un pulcino che aspetta il cibo, o un bimbo piccolo una caramella.  
Per un attimo mi vidi affondare in quell’umido paradiso roseo e la mia erezione pulsò entusiasta dell’idea, premendo a tendere l'elastico delle mutande e gonfiando la mia tunica, ancora la stessa che quel pomeriggio avevo indossato al Vertice delle comunità magiche di tutta Europa sulle misure punitive incostituzionali.  
Spinsi il bacino contro la sua gamba, cercando di darmi un po’ di sollievo poiché stavo davvero impazzando. E quelle mutande erano davvero troppo strette e mi torturavano. Con nella mente l’immagine della sua bocca piena della mia durezza e le dita della destra ancora tra le sue labbra, portai l’altra mano a sollevare la veste e abbassai i boxer aderenti fino a metà coscia. Presi nella mano il mio membro eccitato – non avevo staccato un attimo gli occhi da lui e lo vidi farsi ancora più rosso mentre abbassava lo sguardo.  
Gemette appena a quella vista e la lingua guizzò un attimo a leccarsi le labbra, scontrandosi lì con le mie dita. Lo vidi osservare il mio uccello con molta attenzione studiandone ogni centimetro – Immaginai che doveva aver passato molto tempo cercando di immaginarselo, così come del resto io avevo fatto con lui, vergognandomi ogni volta terribilmente. Provò a tornare a i miei occhi, ma l’imbarazzo lo costrinse a sfuggire il mio sguardo e dovette fare un secondo tentativo in cui, pur tentennando, riuscì.  
“E’... è grande...” fu quanto disse.  
“Mai abbastanza per essere proporzionato al mio desiderio di te” – Avevo davvero detto una cosa così stupida?  
Mi costrinsi a togliere la mano dalla mia erezione e riportarla su di lui. Le feci scivolare entrambe sul suo corpo scoprendolo del lenzuolo. Poterlo contemplare ora che sapeva di essere visto, e che si imbarazzava del mio rapimento e se ne compiaceva al tempo stesso, era una cosa che valeva cent’anni di tormenti. Lo vidi tremare e agitarsi appena sotto il mio sguardo. Vidi la sua erezione pulsare e stillare qualche goccia perlacea. E vidi che il suo volto diafano ormai sembrava dipinto di vernice scarlatta.  
“Sky...” sospirai estasiato.  
“Lo, so... sono meraviglioso” Cercò di rompere l’imbarazzo che evidentemente lo attanagliava quasi quanto la passione.  
Gli spinsi in fuori le ginocchia per fargli allargare un poco le gambe e mi ci spostai in mezzo.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” Chiese.   
“Realizzare la tua fantasia” fu la mia risposta.  
Le mie dita scivolavano sul suo addome teso e poi giù nell’interno delle sue cosce, risolvendosi infine in centri concentrici sempre più prossimi al suo inguine. Quando mi decisi a sfiorargli un attimo le palle e quindi circondare la base della sua erezione, il suo gemito fu più un grido e gettò indietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi.   
La vista della sua gola esposta e del suo corpo inarcato era sublime, non di meno dissi: “No! Voglio che mi guardi”.  
Si obbligò a riaprire gli occhi e a puntarli su di me. Tenendoli incatenati ai miei mi abbassai col viso sul suo membro teso. Soffiai attentamente sulla punta congestionata, procurandogli un autentico singhiozzo. Era così perso, ed eccitato, e imbarazzato e atrocemente bello... Scesi ancora per poi risalire tutta la sua lunghezza con la lingua. Arrivato sulla cima, senza mai abbandonare i suoi liquidi occhi celesti, leccai attentamente la piccola fessura sul suo glande. Presi tra le labbra la punta e la succhiai piano fino a che non gettò il capo di nuovo indietro gemendo.   
“Ehi! Guardami t’ho detto.”   
“Scusa” farfugliò lui tornando a farlo.  
Con due dita tracciai la linea della grossa vena, su tutta la sua lunghezza; per seguire poi lo stesso percorso con una serie di piccoli baci a fior di labbra. Sapevo di essere bravo in quello che stavo facendo... e purtroppo non era che un’altra prova della mia disgraziata infedeltà coniugale.  
“Harry...” mi implorò, gli occhi lucidi spalancati.  
Allora aprii bene le labbra e lo inghiottii più a fondo possibile, suggendo appropriatamente e carezzandolo con la lingua dentro la bocca. Le mie mani massaggiavano la base del suo uccello e lo scroto.  
Lo feci uscire piano e poi lo presi di nuovo, e ancora – I suoi gemiti ora erano caldi e cremosi, i suoi occhi infiammati.  
“...Oh, Harry...”  
Non passò molto che mi resi conto stesse per venire. Risalii la sua durezza, che afferrai saldamente nel palmo destro. “Vieni piccolo mio, vieni...” lo incoraggiai.  
Ripresi la punta del suo membro, solo la punta, tra le labbra, giusto in tempo per farmi riempire la bocca dal suo caldo piacere. Si aggrappò con i pugni chiusi alle lenzuola. La spina dorsale formò un arco perfetto, nonché bellissimo, per tutta la sua schiena. “Oh, Harry, Harry!!” gridò.  
Inghiottii quanto l’angelo mi aveva donato – Stavo per dire “hai un buon sapore” ma mi fermai: non che non sarebbe stato vero, ma era quello che dicevo sempre e non volevo rovinare quel momento speciale con una simile banalità. Invece mi limitai in silenzio a ripulirlo per bene fino all’ultima goccia.  
“Ti amo” aveva sussurrato lui ricadendo sui cuscini – si abbandonò completamente al torpore.  
Mi sollevai seduto sui talloni e feci scendere una mano sulla mia erezione ancora insoddisfatta, carezzandomi morbidamente. Passò forse un minuto perché lui riaprisse gli occhi. “Oh, scusa... devo ricambiare...” Farfugliò insonnolito.  
“No, piccolo, tu non devi fare nulla, non preoccuparti.”  
“Mah...” fece per protestare.  
“Davvero, mi basta che tu stia qui e ti faccia guardare in tutto il tuo splendore ancora per un po’” Gli sorrisi rassicurante.   
Annuì e si mosse sul letto per sistemarsi meglio – Raccolse le braccia ai lati della testa e piegò le gambe, aprendole al contempo di più così da darmi spazio per avvicinarmi. Il mio sorriso divenne più ampio e credo più lascivo: la maggior parte delle volte che avevo immaginato di scoparlo era esattamente in quella posizione.   
Mi ero alzato sulle ginocchia tra le sue gambe schiuse, e mi accarezzavo esigente osservando il suo viso dalle fattezze divine, quei suoi occhi azzurri che sono la mia rovina, la sua bocca tanto desiderabile, il corpo sottile, i fianchi dritti, il membro che fino ad un momento prima avevo tenuto tra le labbra, quel po’ che vedevo delle sue natiche, che racchiudevano l’apertura in cui tanto spesso mi ero figurato di affondare, le cosce sode e magre...  
Venni riversandomi sul suo stomaco e il suo petto, una goccia arrivò fino al mento.  
Lui mi aveva osservato attentamente per tutto il tempo e quando ero venuto si era lasciato sfuggire un breve sospiro.  
Mi chinai su di lui, leccando dalla sua pelle quanto vi avevo appena spruzzato. Notai che mi guardava stupito da quel comportamento. “Vuoi favorire?”  
Lui sembrò incerto per un attimo, poi aprì la bocca. Intinsi un dito in quel denso liquido colloso e lo portai tra le sue labbra. Lui succhiò ed ingoiò.  
“Ti piace?” Gli chiesi.  
“E’ strano...” Fece lui.  
“Non hai mai provato ad assaggiare il tuo sperma?”  
“Ehm... veramente no.”  
“Be’, comunque è più buono del mio”.  
Lui sorrise dubbioso poi disse: “Lo stai dicendo per farmi un complimento?”  
La sua espressione era fantastica, dolce e buffa, per tutta risposta risi. Finii la mia opera di pulizia e mi stesi al suo fianco.  
Sarei dovuto andarmene a questo punto, lo sapevo – “Ancora un altro po’...” mugugnò una voce nella mia mente, e non riuscii a non darle ascolto. Strinsi Scorpius contro di me e lo tenni tra le mie braccia, cullandolo dolcemente e coprendo il suo viso di mille piccoli baci finché non fu profondamente addormentato. Solo allora mi alzai, gli rimboccai le coperte e uscii - Tornai nella mia stanza, muovendomi più silenziosamente possibile per non svegliare Ginny.

“Sai, dovremmo cominciare a pensare di uscire e continuare fuori.” Cerco di racimolare lucidità, nonostante la tentazione del suo corpo ammaliatore  
“No!” Si lamenta lui, stringendomi le braccia al collo. “Sto tanto bene...” Inarca le sopracciglia e arriccia le labbra in una perfetta imitazione di un bambino tenerissimo che supplica per qualche capriccio. “Solo un altro po’… Per favore.”  
Mi chino su quella bocca lasciando un leggero bacio a stampo. “Va bene, Piccolo mio.” Dico. “Tutto quello che vuoi… Tanto mi piaceresti anche con la pelle tutta rugosa per l’umidità”.  
Faccio per stringermi di più a lui, rilassandomi nell’acqua, ma lui mi spinge via. “No! Dobbiamo uscire!”  
Io sorrido sornione. Si guarda le mani e una vena di disperazione gli attraversa il volto. “Si stanno già raggrinzendo!” Mi guarda – io intanto mi sono sollevato in ginocchio dandogli modo di mettersi seduto. “E’ tutta colpa tua! Mi hai distratto!”  
Allora scoppio a ridere, lui pare pensarci un attimo, poi ride con me. Gli prendo le mani tra le mie e gli bacio le dita. “Magari con un bacino passa…” Lui ride ancora mentre le tira via. “Ma che fai? Le bagni ancor di più!”  
Un attimo dopo le sue labbra sono sulle mie.  
Un altro attimo e non ci sono più.  
Si è alzato e sta uscendo dalla vasca. Quindi prende un asciugamano e se lo strofina sui capelli. Io sono rimasto lì, a guardarlo: adoro osservarlo mentre fa le cose, come si muove, e quando è nudo come adesso, poi... Goccioline gli colano lungo tutto il corpo, sulle spalle spigolose, lungo la schiena perfetta, tra le natiche rosee, sulle gambe lunghe…  
“Fai pure con comodo.” Mi dice, girandosi a guardarmi. “Tanto a te, se anche l’acqua ti raggrinzisce la pelle, nessuno noterà la differenza…” Mi dà un leggero scappellotto sulla testa.  
Ultimamente mi prende spesso in giro per la mia età, credo sia da quando ha capito che per me è un problema serio e non una scusa per allontanarlo. E, in effetti, da quando lo fa mi pesa di meno: il fatto che ci possa scherzare su me lo fa apparire meno grave.  
Esco anch’io e afferro un altro degli asciugamani bianchi dell’albergo - sono morbidi e profumati, di ottima qualità. Lui però mi ferma la mano. “Ti aiuto.” Dice e comincia a strofinarmi con quella soffice spugna di cotone.  
“Come sei bello!” Sospira, passandomi la stoffa su una spalla.  
Io sorrido. “Perché tu mi guardi con gli occhi dell’amore. Se ci vedessi per strada diresti: ma come fa quel biondino tanto carino a stare con quel vecchiaccio schifoso?!”  
Ride. “Non è vero!”  
“Toc. Toc, toc, toc.” All’improvviso sentiamo bussare alla porta della camera.  
“Oh Merlino!” Esclama lui.  
“Chi è?”  
Si avvia fuori dal bagno ed io lo seguo. “Il cameriere: ho pagato per avere la colazione in camera tutte le mattine…”  
“Fermo qui!” Lo afferro per un braccio e me lo tiro contro il petto. “Tu, così bello, non ti fai vedere nudo da un cameriere di un albergo. Apro io”.  
“Anche tu sei nudo”.  
“Ma io non sono così bello”.  
“Okkaaay!” Cantilena e alza le braccia in un gesto di resa.  
Afferro dalla sedia i jeans che mi ero tolto la sera prima e me li infilo alla bell’e meglio. Non riescono a nascondere del tutto il gonfiore della mia erezione, ma pazienza; apro comunque la porta.  
“Buon…” Comincia il cameriere, prima di bloccarsi alla mia vista. “Salve.”  
Mi squadra da capo a piedi, e il mio aspetto - capelli bagnati, petto nudo, cavallo gonfio - lascia facilmente intuire che no, non sono venuto a cercare Scorpius fin lì per fargli la paternale e ovviamente che ancor meno sono suo padre.  
“Salve… Mi perdoni, il signor Malfoy solitamente a quest’ora si fa portare la colazione e io, ehm, non sapevo che questa mattina invece avesse ospiti… Scusi il disturbo.”  
“Non si preoccupi.” Gli dico mentre lui mi porge il vassoio con quello che solitamente Scorpius ordina, poi mi chiede se desidero mangiare qualcosa. Servito il tutto saluta ed io richiudo la porta.

L’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto colazione insieme, prima di questa mattina, me la ricordo bene.  
Erano i primi giorni di quest’Estate. Finita la scuola Scorpius era stato la solita settimana a casa, al termine della quale questa volta però non era stato ospitato alla nostra villa, ma era venuto nel mio appartamento.  
Erano tre giorni che stava da me.  
Tre notti che dormivamo nello stesso letto abbracciati.  
Tre mattine che, svegliandomi, il suo viso era la prima cosa che vedevo appena aprivo gli occhi.  
Tre pomeriggi che, tornato dal lavoro, lo trovavo lì che studiava seduto alla scrivania, e poi chiudeva i libri e veniva a sedersi sul divano vicino a me. Lo osservavo incantato mentre mi raccontava quello che aveva trovato di interessante da leggere, e dopo ci coccolavamo pigramente fino all’ora di cena.”  
Tre cene che preparavo con la massima cura, per fargli mangiare sempre i migliori manicaretti che ero in grado di cucinare, ma che in nessun modo riuscivano ad essere deliziosi quanto la sua pelle.  
Tre sere in cui esploravo il suo corpo centimetro per centimetro con tutti e cinque i sensi e mi sentivo in paradiso.  
Stavo aspettando che i cornetti si cocessero; seduto su una poltrona, sfogliavo gli appunti della mia segretaria, ma immancabilmente sollevavo il capo di tanto in tanto ad osservare il mio Sky che ancora dormiva avvolto dal lenzuolo di seta. Poi si svegliò. Sollevò il capo e mi guardò sorridente.   
“Buongiorno” lo salutai.   
Anche lui mi rispose con un “Buongiorno” - la voce ancora impastata dal sonno - mentre si stiracchiava. Sembrava un micio: sollevò le braccia con indolenza, le dita intrecciate, la schiena inarcata, agitò le gambe spingendo via il lenzuolo. Io lasciai perdere i miei appunti e mi avvicinai al letto, sedendomi accanto a lui.  
Ci baciammo lentamente.  
“Che buon profumo.” Notò quando le nostre labbra si separarono.  
“Oh… Sono i cornetti!” Mi ricordai. “Ormai dovrebbero essere pronti.” Mi alzai, dirigendomi al forno da cui tirai fuori la piccola teglia con quattro belle brioches fumanti.  
“Wow!” Si era alzato e infilato un paio di mutande pulite prima di seguirmi. Mi aveva abbracciato alle spalle, schioccandomi un bacio sulla nuca. “Apparecchio”.  
Afferrate le presine, stavo sistemando i cornetti su un vassoio quando lo sentii gridare.  
“Ah! Che schifo!”  
“Che succede, Piccolo?” Mi avvicinai alla credenza dove stava prendendo delle tazze.  
“C’è uno schifosissimo piccolo mostro!” Ed effettivamente un grosso insetto con riflessi verdi sulle elitre scure stava in un angolo del mobile.  
“Dai! E’ solo uno scarabeo! Nell’antico Egitto erano sacri…”  
“Lo so!” Mi rispose vagamente seccato “Ma mangiano cacca, per Merlino, e sta scorrazzando in casa nostra con le sue zampette sporche!”  
Risi del suo orrore - andai a prendere un foglio di carta su cui feci salire l’insetto e lo portai fuori dal terrazzo dove lo liberai. Mi soffermai un attimo a guardare il panorama. “Guarda che bella mattina.” Sky mi si era avvicinato e lo strinsi fra le braccia. “Così chiara e senza nebbia... Si vede tutta Londra.” Strofinai il naso trai suoi capelli. “Ti ho fatto un regalo…”  
Lui si voltò a guardarmi. “Un altro? Harry, non dovevi…”  
“Perché no? Posso permettermelo e tu meriteresti il mondo intero!”  
“Finiscila!” Sorrise. “…Che cos’è?”  
“Ah-ah! Allora lo vuoi!” Andai a prenderlo nella tasca del mantello che avevo indossato il giorno precedente: un pacchetto di seta blu scurissima. Lui lo prese in mano e sciolse il fiocco con cura, sollevò il coperchio della scatolina e trovò il bracciale che gli avevo comprato: era una fine striscia di oro giallo a 18 carati, lavorato in Italia con dei piccoli turchesi quadrati.  
“Oh, Harry! E’ bellissimo.” Mi stampò un bacio sulla guancia. “Ma mi stai viziando…”  
Intanto mi aveva porto il polso così che potessi allacciarglielo. “E allora? Non sono tuo padre, non spetta a me educarti - posso viziarti quanto mi pare.”  
Gli tastai il naso con l’indice. “E adesso… colazione!”

Già, la colazione… Ma adesso mi preme di più baciarlo. Poggio il vassoio sul comò lungo la parete e mi avvicino a lui. Lo stringo, poi lo spingo indietro finché cade sul letto. Finalmente mi impossesso senza esitare della sua meravigliosa bocca. Labbra, denti, gengive, palato, gola… tutto carezzo con la lingua, tutto mi concede, abbandonato sul letto sotto di me. Lo sento gemere sotto quell’assalto e la mia erezione freme desiderosa a quel suono.   
Interrompo il bacio per osservarlo un attimo, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta e umida, il viso arrossato. “Harry…” Sospira.  
E’ così bello… Riuscirò mai a separami dalla sua pelle? Per adesso no: affondo il viso nella curva del suo collo. "La colazione…” il mio fiato gli accarezza la gola e lui geme ancora. Ok, devo davvero staccarmi da lui - effettivamente è un’impresa, ma infine mi alzo per andare a prendere il vassoio che porto a letto. 

Insomma, andava tutto bene, eravamo all'inizio, ma eravamo felici. La quarta mattina, quando mi alzai per preparare la colazione, mi cadde l'occhio sulla Gazzetta del Profeta appena consegnata e vidi una foto mia e di Sky. Il titolo dell'articolo sulla prima pagina era "L'Eroe Morto e Risorto ha una relazione con un ragazzo appena diciassettenne". Più in piccolo, sopra, ad occhiello: "Svelati i retroscena del divorzio Potter" e subito sotto il titolo: "Scorpius Malofy: Harry mi vizia con molti regali"  
Lascio alla vostra immaginazione il resto dell'articolo.  
Lasciai un bigliettino al mio meraviglioso "errore" e senza svegliarlo uscii di casa per andare al Ministero a vedere di prevenire il grave incidente diplomatico che quell'articolo sconsiderato poteva creare.  
Tornai poco prima delle nove di sera, stanco e arrabbiato. Seppi da un'altro bigliettino che Sky era uscito con mio figlio Albus e dei loro amici, per "parlare e chiarire".  
Sedevo lì con il capo fra le mani - ma come avevo fatto a non riconoscere quel bacarozzo della Skeeter? Quando sentii sbattere il batacchio della porta di casa.   
Indovinate chi era? Draco Malfoy.   
Stravolto.  
"Tu...!" Sbraitò, spingendomi di lato e obbligandomi a farlo entrare. "Come hai potuto?!"  
Io cercai di chiarire come meglio potevo, ma non mi stava minimamente a sentire, e onestamente non potevo dargli torto, se avessi saputo che uno dei miei figli aveva una storia con lui non so come avrei reagito. Mi urlò contro molte cose orribili: "Bastardo ipocrita! Devi lasciare stare mio figlio, capisci! Lui è solo un ragazzino, pedofilo bastardo! Lo hai irretito e corrotto, ma non ti vergogni, approfittarti di un'anima pura?"   
Cercai di spiegargli che eravamo innamorati, e gli accennai anche che era stato lui a provarci, ma non ci fu verso. Continuò ad urlare, gli occhi grigi che mandavano scintille: "Perché lui, poi è? Perché proprio mio figlio? E' uguale a me, accidenti! Se proprio volevi provare com'era andare con un maschio non potevi trovarti qualcun altro e lasciar stare mio figlio? Perché proprio lui Potter? Proprio lui che mi assomiglia così tanto? Sei innamorato di me?" E qui iniziò la parte veramente strana.  
"Sei innamorato di me?" Mi chiese, e onestamente io cascai dal pero, lo guardai come se mi avesse appena detto "Io amo i babbani" e non seppi che rispondere. "Se è così Potter è veramente meschino cercare di usare mio figlio per arrivare a me!"  
"Cosa stai dicendo, io non sono innamorato di te, andiamo Malfoy è ridicolo!"  
E poi lui disse: "Ah, è ridicolo? Pensa un po' che io lo sono. Sono stato innamorato di te per tanti anni".  
Io rimasi lì a guardarlo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite sicuro di star vivendo uno stranissimo incubo - o uno scherzo, forse era uno scherzo, di pessimo ma proprio pessimo gusto.  
"Quindi se è me che vuoi, Potter, lascia stare mio figlio, smettila di prenderlo in giro e abbi il coraggio di affrontarmi, dannato Grifondoro".  
E mi aveva baciato.  
Sulla bocca.  
E proprio in quel momento, come nei migliori drammi romantici, era rientrato Sky.  
E quindi siamo arrivati al perché il mio Amore -perché che che ne dica Draco è Scorpius l'unico Malfoy che amo- è scappato in Irlanda.  
Non voglio entrare in supposizioni sul dramma familiare di quel padre e figlio che, all'insaputa l'uno dell'altro, hanno amato lo stesso uomo. Se vorrà Sky mi racconterà come sta vivendo la situazione quando sarà pronto - con Draco temo che sia più saggio io interagisca il meno possibile.  
Lo avevo scansato dal bacio e gli avevo detto che aveva capito male e che io era proprio suo figlio che amavo, gli avevo detto "mi dispiace" ed ero corso dietro al mio biondino. Ma arrivato al portone del palazzo era sparito.

Sediamo insieme sul letto. Mangia di gusto e sorride. E' così bello averlo qui.  
Ho avuto paura - sono state settimane terribili.  
Chiesi a mio figlio Albus - non ne sapeva nulla. Non sapevo che altro fare. Il resto della mia famiglia non mi parlava. Ron di sicuro non mi avrebbe aiutato - Andai da Neville.  
Neville sapeva già da tempo - sapeva tutto.  
Una volta, ormai più di dieci anni fa, mi ero frequentato per qualche settimana con un tale -si chiamava David- e una sera mi portò in un locale strano - "alternativo".  
C'era un miscuglio di uomini, donne e qualunque cosa nel mezzo che chiacchieravano, bevevano, ballavano, scopavano a due, a tre, a mucchi, alcuni facevano giochi ancor più particolari, vidi una donna che ne legava un'altra ad una trave e da una parte c'era un uomo che sculacciava una ragazza stesa sopra le sue gambe.   
Ero un po' a disagio. - "Rilassati" disse il mio amante.  
Non sono certo un perbenista, ma questa ostentazione, questo fare davanti a tutti, mi sembrava proprio strano. Ad ogni modo lasciai che ci trovasse un posto a sedere e mi accomodai su un divano.  
Per cercare di farmi ambientare ad un certo punto David si inginocchiò tra le mie gambe, mi slaccio i pantaloni e iniziò a lavorarmi.  
Non amo l'esibizionismo, ma sono pur sempre un uomo - lasciai fare.  
In un altro divanetto c'era una coppia ed erano abbastanza vicini perché sentissi quello che dicevano.   
Lei era proprio di spalle a me - i capelli biondi e mossi e una spallina di quello che doveva essere un vestitino rosso piuttosto succinto era tutto ciò che vedevo di lei. Di lui invece potevo ammirare il profilo: un bel ragazzo muscoloso con la pelle caffellatte. Inizialmente fu questo ad attirare la mia attenzione.   
Sembrava piuttosto concentrato ed accaldato e inizialmente pensai che nascosta dallo schienale lei lo stesse toccando. Sicuramente gli era maliziosamente seduta molto vicino.  
"Non mi ero mai accorto che avessi delle gambe così belle, dovresti mostrarle più spesso" stava dicendo lui, la voce calda e roca dall'eccitazione.  
"Le conservo per le giuste circostanze". Rispose lei. La sua voce era stranamente familiare, ma non riuscivo a collegare - la lingua di David era piuttosto abile.  
"Mostrarle aiuterebbe a creare molte più giuste circostanze" ribatté lui.  
"Forse non mi interessa siano molte, meglio la qualità che la quantità no?"  
L'uomo rise e allungò una mano ad accarezzarle il viso. "Devo considerarmi fortunato allora?" - Gemette di chiaro piacere e poi aggiunse: "non è la prima volta che lo fa vero?"  
Fu il turno della donna di ridere: "No"  
L'uomo ansimò ancora: "e io che vi credevo una coppia per bene".  
Non passò molto che lo vidi venire e questo portò anche me un po' più vicino - strinsi le mani fra i capelli di David invitandolo a prendermi di più nella sua bocca. Poi una massa di capelli neri si sollevò da in mezzo alle gambe dell'uomo mulatto. Si voltò a sorridere alla donna bionda e mi fu proprio di fronte - lo vidi in pieno.  
E Neville vide me - e David.  
Fu un momento molto imbarazzante, onestamente, ma adesso ne sono felice - avere qualcuno che sapeva, che capiva, fu molto importante per me. Divenne il mio confidente.  
Certo, mi rimproverava spesso e non conto più il numero delle volte in cui mi ha detto che non era giusto che prendessi in giro Ginny, però non è stato mai indiscreto, ha rispettato i miei tempi e le mie ipocrisie finché io stesso non sono stato pronto a dire "basta". Pochi giorni fa... Sì, lo so.  
Così in quel momento di difficoltà l'unica cosa possibile mi sembrò andare a casa sua. Be' casa loro: di Neville, sua moglie Hanna e il loro compagno, Blaise Zabini. L'appuntamento di cui avevo visto uno scorcio forse troppo privato era andato molto bene, ne erano seguiti tanti altri e infine avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme. Neville è bisessuale - e anche Blaise - voglio dire, davvero bisessuale, non come me che lo dico per non ammettere che il mio matrimonio è stata una follia fin dall'inizio.   
Che poi, non è che non volessi dire di essere gay, non era questo. Ci tengo a precisarlo. Non sono mai stato con Ginny perché volevo una "donna" di copertura, sono stato con lei perché volevo una persona da sposare per non essere solo, per avere dei figli, mi è capitato che fosse donna e questo ha complicato ulteriormente le cose ma non è stato premeditato, non questo aspetto.

Bussai alla porta di casa Paciock domenica verso le sette di sera. Dopo un po' Hanna venne ad aprirmi e mi invitò ad accomodarmi. Indossava una vestaglia, e chiaramente solo quella; un attimo dopo fece capolino Blaise con indosso solo i pantaloni. "Scusate, vi ho disturbato, io...".   
Hanna scosse la testa, gentile: "Ma no, Harry, non preoccuparti. Vuoi vedere Neville?"  
"Non c'è problema, magari torno in un altro momento" dissi io, ma la donna mi indicò decisa una poltrona: "siediti".  
Blaise mi fece l'occhiolino: "abbiamo letto i giornali".  
"Mi spiace..." Farfugliai, ancora in imbarazzo "non dovevo piombare qui senza preavviso".  
"Non dire sciocchezze Harry" Mi disse Hanna "Neville è il tuo migliore amico, hai tutto il diritto di correre da lui quando hai un problema" Poi aggiunse: "Vuoi un succo di zucca Harry? - Blay, vai a chiamarlo?"  
Blaise piegò il capo di lato: "Vuoi dire vado a slegarlo?"  
"Blay!" Hanna, indignata, si voltò verso il serpeverde che sparì ridendo.  
Dieci minuti dopo sedevo con Neville - per mio sollievo completamente vestito- sul divano, due bicchieri di succo di zucca davanti a noi.   
Parlare con lui mi aiutò a calmarmi e fare il punto. Inoltre fu Neville che disse per primo di provare a vedere nel diario che Sky si portava sempre dietro a scuola - che era rimasto a casa mia visto che era andato via di corsa senza prendere niente. Trovammo così vari riferimenti nostalgici su un paesino irlandese in cui aveva vissuto i primi anni di vita, fino alla separazione dei genitori.  
Mi presi qualche giorno di ferie, andai fino a lì, chiesi in giro, e finalmente lo trovai in quel prato.  
Rivederlo fu come riprendere a respirare.  
Sono stato veramente un pazzo in tutto questo tempo a negarmi questo! - A Ginny, poverina, lo ho negato anche a lei.  
  
Quella mattina mi ero svegliato colpevolmente felice. Le mie labbra sorridevano irresistibilmente la loro gioia per aver finalmente assaggiato il suo sapore. - Il suo amore.  
Lo avevo visto a colazione, ma non potevo parlargli - Mi aveva sorriso, lo ricordo benissimo.   
Ad un certo punto, a metà mattina, mentre lui e mio figlio si preparavano ad uscire per un giro in città, mi passò vicino e mi sussurrò: "vieni oggi pomeriggio alle sei nella camera dove dormo, saremo soli".   
E io già avevo deciso di andare, senza alcuna remora.  
Alle cinque passeggiavo in giardino e vi dirò onestamente che i miei pensieri erano tutto un pregustarmi il giovane corpo che presto avrei abbracciato, quando vidi mia moglie che tornava dall'ospedale in compagnia di Ernie, un suo collega e amico. Stavano parlando. Non so perché mi tenni nascosto esattamente. Penso semplicemente che non volessi incontrarla - doverla salutare affettuosamente davanti ad un estraneo. Poi vidi Ernie che la baciava.  
Non so se avete idea dello strano contraddittorio sentimento che da lo scoprire il tradimento di un partner che si sta tradendo a propria volta. E' qualcosa di veramente curioso ed inspiegabile il fatto che nonostante tutto - nonostante non l'avessi mai amata in quel modo lì per davvero, nonostante ormai anche l'affetto che me l'aveva fatta sentire vicina all'inizio del nostro matrimonio fosse stato incrinato da milioni di liti - mi sentii ferito.  
Fu solo un attimo - poi fu molto peggio.  
Lei lo scanzò. "Ma che fai?" Disse, e sembrava stupita e indignata.  
"Ginny io... andiamo, lo sai cosa provo per te".  
"Ernie, sono sposata!"  
"Ma dici che con tuo marito non va bene da un sacco di tempo! Io ti amo... Potremmo essere felici insieme."  
Lei lo guardava e vidi una lacrima scendere dal suo occhio. "Lo sai che ti voglio bene... Sei un uomo eccezionale. Ma lui è il Grande Amore della mia vita, lo ho desiderato per anni, ci siamo sposati, abbiamo tre figli! Io... non posso proprio arrendermi capisci? Mi dispiace, ma non posso".  
Pensare che mi tradisse mi aveva fatto sentire una leggera fitta di dolore al cuore. Sapere che mi era fedele fino al punto da respingere un uomo che poteva darle tutto quanto io non le avevo e avrei mai dato mi fece dieci volte più male.  
Mi si annebbiò la vista di lacrime e decisi che avrei lasciato Sky.   
Ovviamente fece una scenata e pianse, ve lo ho già raccontato: fu solo un'ennesima sofferenza inutile e un'altrettanto inutile prolungamento dell'agonia con lei.  
Per fortuna poi mio figlio ci salvò tutti.  
Spero davvero che in qualche modo possa essere felice adesso.  
  
Non facevamo più sesso già da parecchio, io e Ginny.   
All'inizio era andata abbastanza bene - la gioia di sentirmi abbracciato e accolto da un'anima amica, unita sicuramente alla giovane età, era bastata.   
Ma non a lungo. Quando l'avevo tradita la prima volta avevo già iniziato a vacillare. Andare con degli uomini aveva migliorato anche il sesso con lei, pensavo a loro quando lo facevamo e più o meno funzionava, ma dopo qualche anno non bastò più. Provammo qualche cura per l'impotenza ma ovviamente non servì a niente - il mio problema era un altro. Lo facemmo sempre di meno e infine rinunciammo.  
Fu un sollievo per me - Per lei un vero tormento.  
Ovviamente con i miei amanti non avevo nessuna difficoltà a fornire ottime prestazioni, tutt'altro - L'odore, il sapore di un uomo mi mandano su di giri.  
Mi sono sempre considerato versatile, anche se ho più esperienze come attivo perché di solito gli uomini del tipo che mi attrae preferiscono così, ma la cosa che preferisco in assoluto è il sesso orale. Credo di avere un certo feticismo per lo sperma.  
Posso dirvelo?   
Non vi schifate vero?  
E' una cosa che mi eccita tantissimo. Qualche volta uso dei sognisvegli e la cosa che più mi piace è il bukkake, ne avete mai sentito parlare?  
Essere ricoperto di sperma, ecco la mia fantasia masturbatoria preferita. Non lo ho mai fatto ovviamente, non ho mai fatto niente di strano e ho sempre avuto un solo amante alla volta. - Ok, due un paio di volte ma non di più. Ma succhiarlo e farmi venire in bocca mi piace tantissimo.  
Ecco, se volevate sapere anche questo, ora lo sapete.  
Ricordo ancora la prima volta che assaggiai quel sapore...  
Ero in piena adolescenza, gli ormoni a mille.   
Avevo passato la sera con Albus stesso e un suo amico, un vecchio professore che voleva chiaramente mettermi le mani addosso - non avevo ancora compiuto sedici anni e per quanto fosse laido, il semplice fatto di sapere di poter eccitare qualcuno mi faceva sentire bene. E soprattutto avevo potuto passare del tempo con Albus senza una scrivania fra di noi. Conoscere l'uomo oltre l'insegnante, scoprire che amasse camminare nell'aria della sera, la marmellata di lamponi e le riviste di moda. E poi mi aveva trascinato in un capanno delle scope e non c'era stata più neanche l'aria fra di noi.  
Stavo lì, schiacciato contro il corpo dell'uomo che amavo - ne sentivo tutto il calore attraverso la stoffa.   
Mi stava dicendo che avrebbe voluto darmi delle lezioni private quell'anno, io e lui da soli.  
Ora capite che i motivi per eccitarmi c'erano tutti. E infatti mi eccitai. Arrossii imbarazzato, consapevole del fatto che fosse proprio lì, e non potesse non notare la pressione sulla sua coscia.  
Mi guardò negli occhi e poi... Ci fu un momento, solo un momento, in cui piegò il ginocchio tra le mie gambe, premendo contro la mia erezione. Il suo sguardo azzurrissimo mi aveva inchiodato, il suo ginocchio si era mosso appena, forse un centimetro, su e giù contro di me.  
Gemetti.  
E poi mi stava dicendo di andare: "non priviamo oltre Molly del piacere di lamentarsi della tua magrezza", e la bolla si ruppe.   
Quando, non molti minuti dopo, mi ritrovai da solo steso sul letto fu impossibile non ripensarci.   
Mi toccai con bisogno, ripensando al brillio dei suoi occhi quando per un attimo si era lasciato andare a strusciarmi. Immaginai le le lezioni che mi aspettavano sperando che ci sarebbero stati altri momenti del genere, magari più lunghi, magari più intensi ancora.  
Venni.  
Fu in quel momento che ebbi l'idea di assaggiarmi. Portai le mie dita sporche alla bocca immaginando di aver appena toccato lui e per la prima volta il sapore mi colpì subito. Non sapevo se Albus avrebbe avuto lo stesso sapore, ma mi leccai tutta la mano pulendola con cura, fingendo che fosse il suo di piacere ad averla sporcata, e quando finii ero di nuovo eccitato e mi masturbai una seconda volta.  
  
Sky è diverso da tutto questo. Lo posso stringere e abbracciare e dire mio come mai avrei potuto con Albus. Desidero il suo corpo come non ho mai desiderato quello di mia moglie. Voglio avere cura di lui come non mi è mai importato con nessuno dei miei amanti.  
Questa piccola stanza è proprio in cima al mondo, in mezzo al cielo. Come mi sento adesso. Come mi sono sentito ieri sera.  
Sky aveva fumato una sigaretta, senza dire nulla, appoggiato alla finestra di legno un po' scrostato. La sua figura stagliata contro il cielo che via via diventava più scuro. Ma questo forse ve lo ho già detto - scusate, sono quelle immagini che rimangono impresse per la vita.  
"Sky io voglio solo te" dissi imbarazzato "solo te, davvero, non..." interruppe il mio sproloquio con un bacio. Era meglio non parlare di quella cosa.   
E poi eravamo sopra il letto, chi sa come. Il capo riverso sul cuscino, le morbide ciocche bionde che lo incorniciavano facendolo assomigliare a quel sole che stava sparendo oltre l'orizzonte, mi aveva sorriso nel più dolce dei modi e io mi ero sporto a baciarlo, irresistibilmente.  
Il suo profumo era vellutato mentre affondavo nel suo collo, baciandogli il mento e la gola più e più volte. Gli accarezzai le braccia, il petto, i fianchi facendolo ridacchiare appena. Le sue mani mi sfioravano la nuca e le spalle ricoprendo il mio corpo di brividi. Ci continuavamo a guardare e sorridere come non mai. Ci continuavamo a baciare, le sue labbra erano rosee, morbide, umide e quando mi sollevavo per riprendere fiato rimanevano leggermente aperte come un bocciolo e io non potevo aspettare e subito ricominciavo a baciarle.  
Tenendo gli occhi intrecciati con i suoi gli baciai i capezzoli, li tirai appena prendendoli delicatamente fra le labbra. Scesi lungo la pancia con una lunga scia umida, le mie mani si strinsero intorno ai suoi fianchi mentre le mie labbra si avvicinavano al suo inguine. Fremette sentendo il mio fiato caldo sulle sue parti più delicate e io mi beavo del suo profumo di giovane uomo.   
“Oh Harry...” sospirò lui e io non titubai più. Leccai la sua asta turgida dalla base fino alla punta e lo accolsi nella mia bocca. Mi era mancato anche il suo sapore. Mi sentii sciogliere dentro. Mi riempii la bocca di lui, succhiandolo come fosse la vita stessa. La mia vita che con quel ragazzo biondo aveva trovato finalmente il suo compimento. E mentre il mio cuore ardeva e gioiva anche il mio corpo si era infuocato – il sangue scorreva come lava e mi sembrava quasi di sentirlo confluire là dove perisce la ragione degli uomini.  
Sentii Sky sospirare e il suo membro pulsare fra le mie labbra - inarcava la schiena e le sue dita si stringevano intrecciate ai miei capelli. Io mi muovevo sulla sua asta con la lingua e contemporaneamente suggendolo ancora e ancora. Improvvisamente mi strattonò per i capelli e mi disse: “No aspetta, non così...”  
Sollevai il capo, e lui sorrise, e schiuse un poco le gambe timidamente. “Prendimi...” mormorò con voce lieve, arrossendo teneramente.  
Oh, affondare le sue carni in quel momento - sentirlo intorno a me stretto e abbracciato...  L'immagine occupò immediatamente tutta la mia attenzione e sospirai:  
“Certo, sarebbe bellissimo... Ma a te va? - sei sicuro?”  
Lui mi guardò con occhi brillanti – sfavillanti.  
“Si. Si! L'ho desiderato tanto, l'ho pensato tante volte. Voglio averti dentro di me: essere uniti completamente. Una volta e per sempre.”  
Gli accarezzai il volto teneramente. Sentivo due lacrime premermi dietro le palpebre quando le abbassai un attimo sospirando – gustandomi l'emozione dolce e potente che sono certo diventerà il mio patronus più potente.   
Non fui frettoloso. Le mie mani si fermarono ancora un attimo intorno al suo dolce volto. Scesero sul collo elegante in una carezza sfiorata – tremante. Percorsi con dita leggere lo stesso percorso che prima avevo seguito con le labbra. Il corpo divino del mio giovane amore si tendeva al mio tocco. Il ventre e i fianchi furono miei. Le mie mani si posarono gentilmente sulle sue cosce già schiuse allargandole ancora – facendomi spazio. Gli separai le natiche – gli sollevai il bacino, le gambe sopra le mie spalle.   
Era come il più prelibato piatto servito solo per me.   
Mi avvicinai. Sky gemette quando sentì il mio respiro caldo sfiorargli la sua apertura segreta. Gemette più forte quando lo sfiorai con le labbra, sotto i testicoli prima, poi sempre più vicino, e infine sulla sua rosellina nascosta.   
La sfiorai con la lingua, e il mio prezioso si contorse, il capo piegato all'indietro affondava nel cuscino.   
“Lo sai che voglio che mi guardi” gli dissi sorridendo.  
Lui sollevò un attimo il capo e i nostri occhi furono di nuovo uniti. “Oh, Harry” mi implorò.  
Affondai tra le sue candide natiche con impeto – la mia lingua si muoveva dentro e fuori di lui, vezzeggiandolo – bagnandolo. Inarcò la schiena puntando i talloni sui miei fianchi. Presi i suoi glutei nei palmi delle mie mani, come due coppe. Lo leccai più e più volte, ebro del suo sapore più torbido. Infine mi spostai con le labbra sullo scroto – presi delicatamente il testicolo sinistro in bocca. Intanto un dito si era intrufolato al posto lasciato libero dalla lingua.   
Il polpastrello premette sull'apertura – i miei occhi persi nei suoi - affondò lentamente.  
I muscoli di Sky lo stringevano saldamente. Sentivo il calore del suo corpo infiammarmi ancora di più. Un sospiro piacevole sfuggi dalle labbra del mio amore, e mi convinse a introdurre lentamente un secondo dito. I muscoli erano serrati intorno a me mentre giravo la mano, piano. Entrai un altro centimetro, cercando il fulcro del suo piacere. Prima ancora di percepirlo sotto le dita lo sentii gemere. I muscoli lentamente si rilassarono, un poco alla volta.  
Sky continuava a guardarmi - gli occhi spalancati e lucidi di stelle.  
“Stai bene?”   
“Io.... Harry... ok, proviamo”.  
Ci sorridemmo l'un l'altro eccitati. Mi avvicinai a lui risalendo il suo corpo con un gesto sinuoso – caldo. Esitai, pensando che forse non mi volesse baciare dopo quello che avevo fatto, ma il mio angelo senza un tentennamento mi gettò le braccia al collo e mi attirò sulle sue labbra.   
Il mio pene cominciò a premere sul suo bocciolo, che lentamente si schiuse per lui. Gemette forte, ma mi attirava a se con le gambe.  
La sensazione di quell'abbraccio caldo era sublime, l'eccitazione la passione l'amore avevano stravolto le sensazioni fisiche e quello che avrebbe potuto essere un semplice contatto di carni diventava uno sconvolgente inarrestabile traino verso la perdizione.   
Iniziai a muovermi piano – dondolai il bacino spingendomi contro di lui finchè i nostri fianchi non si toccarono.   
Non riuscivo a non gemere – affondai con il viso nella piega del suo collo.  
Le sue braccia, le sue gambe, i suoi fianchi fra le mie mani, i suoi sospiri mi cullavano.   
Come una barca che naviga per oceani sconfinati così io mi sentivo trasportato in un mondo lontano, nuovo – inesplorato. La felicità mi attendeva in quelle lande che si affacciavano all'orizzonte della mia mente.   
Mentre ero perso tra questi pensieri deliranti non ero però così lontano dalla realtà materiale di quel corpo liscio e tiepido che stringevo sotto di me e che mi stringeva come una morza – Mi beavo del contatto con la sua pelle serica sotto le dita, della pressione dei suoi talloni sui miei glutei, dell'aggrapparsi delle sue mani ai muscoli della mia schiena, della stretta rovente intorno al mio membro.  
Iniziavo ormai a cedere al bisogno – l'urgenza aveva portato i miei movimenti a farsi più serrati quando sentii un gemito diverso venire dal mio Amore. Mi sollevai improvvisamente intimorito e trovai il suo volto rigato di lacrime.  
Mi si strinse lo stomaco, gli avevo fatto male? - ero stato tanto incurante? Eppure mai per un attimo avevo percepito il suo corpo meno che accogliente. “Sto facendo troppo forte?” Gli chiesi.   
Ma lui sorrise e scosse la testa. “No...”  
“Perché piangi?”  
Sky continuava a sorridere nonostante gli occhi più che umidi. “Perché sono felice”.  
Sentii il mio cuore gonfiarsi di una gioia quasi tangibile luminosa e improvvisa.   
Guardai il suo volto commosso e arrossato – i suoi occhi liquidi e cristallini ed improvvisamente realizzai appieno che non era soltanto la prima volta di Scorpius Malfoy, ma anche la mia. La prima volta che facevo davvero l'amore.  
Gli sollevai le gambe portandole sopra le mie spalle. Gli baciai un polpaccio piegando il capo di lato. In ogni spinta cercai di infondere tutti i miei sentimenti – tutto quello che avevano significato per me quegli anni di sfioramenti di sguardi, tutto quello che speravo saremmo stati – avremmo avuto insieme.   
Il suo corpo nella penombra era bello e incantato come quando lo avevo guardato le prime volte due anni prima e quasi mi sembrava ancora proibito – a stento potevo capacitarmi di starlo facendo mio.  
Mentre mi sostenevo con il braccio sinistro, la mia mano destra si muoveva febbrile sulla sua pelle. Presto, mentre in me cresceva il piacere, quella si strinse intorno al membro del giovane uomo che mi stava portando in paradiso.   
Ansimavamo – gemevamo.   
Lo tirai a me, accovacciato sul mio inguine – stretti, ancora più stretti.  
Il suo corpo si tese in uno spasmo di estremo piacere. Cercò le mie labbra con il bisogno di un assetato.   
Ricordo che gridò il mio nome. Forte, come se volesse farsi sentire dall'albergo intero.   
Gli ultimi minuti – gli ultimi movimenti sfocano nella mia memoria in una bolla dorata e di mille altri colori.

I raggi dell'ultimo sole di quella sera estiva arrivavano sul mio volto infiltrandosi tra due palazzi, tagliavano il marciapiede e tagliavano anche il mio viso. Non sapevo che fare.  
Confuso.  
Ero solo confuso - attonito.   
Non riuscivo proprio a raccapezzarmi.  
Draco Malfoy uscì dal portone che anche io avevo appena varcato. Mi venne vicino e rimase lì in silenzio per un po' come me. Già, come me. Non sapevo davvero cosa provare per lui: l'avevo sempre odiato e anche in quell'occasione probabilmente avrei potuto essere arrabbiato con lui, dopotutto era sua la colpa se Sky era sparito - lui che mi aveva baciato... Non riuscivo a crederci - ancora adesso faccio fatica a crederci. Eppure, eravamo lì, sul marciapiede, entrambi a contemplare il latte versato - entrambi angosciati per il medesimo motivo - lo stesso ragazzo. Entrambi illuminati dallo stesso Sole calante.  
Forse, considerato tutto, stava soffrendo anche più di me. Per questo mi sentivo affraternato in un certo qual modo alla nemesi di una vita - a quell'antico spasimante? Ma c'era anche la rabbia, non credete. E lo sgomento, sicuro.  
"Gli devi scrivere!" Mi voltai verso... mio suocero? - è davvero diventato questo?! "Dannazione, gli devi spiegare tutto! Immagino sarà difficile ma... Devi assolutamente! Chiaro?"  
"Credo che la corrispondenza tra me e mio figlio non sia affar tuo, Potter".  
"Cazzo Malfoy! Lo è... Devi spiegargli quello che è successo - Che è stata tutta una tua idea quel bacio e che... Glielo devi!" Io mi sentivo sempre più annegare nella disperazione. Lui continuava a guardarmi sostenuto: "E' tuo figlio, è il suo primo amore: non puoi lasciargli credere che lo abbia tradito con suo padre solo perché..."  
Poi un'altra idea mi balenò in testa: "un momento. Questo... Era questo il tuo piano fin dall'inizio. Tutte quelle stronzate sul fatto che avevi una cotta per me erano balle, lo hai fatto solo perché volevi che ci vedesse - per tenerlo lontano da me!"  
Lui non rispose subito - rimase lì, con il viso contratto. Infine disse in tono secco: "Certo Potter. Complimenti per l'arguzia, la sensibilità ed il vocabolario".  
Mi morsi la lingua - forse avevo esagerato?  
"Scusami" concessi. "Allora è vero? - tu...?" Cercai di ragionare "Sembra così assurdo! E perché in tutti questi anni non mi hai mai detto niente?"  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio "perché sembrava così assurdo!" mi scimmiottò.  
Mi morsi la lingua una seconda volta - Inutile, non ci so proprio fare! "Mi hai sempre trattato male!"  
"Che senso ha questo discorso? Sono passati anni." Ribatté Draco.  
"Veramente mi hai baciato non più di cinque minuti fa!"  
Il nervosismo era palpabile e cominciava ad esasperare entrambi. "Sì, be', non ero molto in me: avevo appena scoperto che ti scopi mio figlio, per Merlino!"  
Tirai alcuni profondi respiri: Malfoy fece lo stesso.  
"Cosa hai intenzione di dirgli?" gli chiesi infine, la voce di nuovo bassa, le mani in tasca e gli occhi puntati sulla punta delle mie scarpe.  
"Non ne ho idea" ammise lui "e comunque non so neanche dove sia!"  
Io mi voltai di scatto a guardarlo "come sarebbe! E' tuo figlio e non sai dov'è?"  
"No, non lo so, Potter, ha diciassette anni non tre! E' maggiorenne ed incazzato e sconvolto, potrebbe essere ovunque!"  
"Perfetto!" Iniziai a preoccuparmi.  
Senza ragione alcuna continuavo a spostare lo sguardo da un lato e dall'altro della strada come se sperassi di vederlo tornare camminando verso di noi da un momento all'altro.  
"Tu..." Parlò di nuovo "Gli vuoi bene davvero?"  
Ci guardammo negli occhi per un istante serissimo. "Sì" dissi solo.  
Ci separammo poco dopo promettendoci di avvertirci vicendevolmente se uno di noi lo avesse trovato.   
  
Arrivai qui verso l'ora del tea. Non ci sono molti maghi in questa zona e l'area di Materializzazione Sicura Autorizzata più vicina è in un'altra cittadina ad alcuni kilometri. Affittai una macchina per fare l'ultimo tratto e seguii le indacazioni stradali dei babbani fino alla piazza principale del paese. Avevo l'indirizzo della casa dove era cresciuto ma i nuovi inquilini non ne sapevano niente. C'era un bar lì vicino ed entrai per chiedere se qualcuno l'avesse visto. Niente.  
Pensavo già di aver fatto un viaggio a vuoto – già stavo soppesando le altre possibilità mentre uscivo dal paese quando lo vidi.   
Forse.  
Era di schiena, i capelli una cascata iridescente sulle spalle, vestiti babbani. Lo fissai, il cuore accellerò e quasi mi sembrò scoppiasse, la macchina rallentò fino a fermarsi. Era lui? - Non era lui?  
Accostai al ciglio della strada e aprii lo sportello.   
"SKYYYYY!" gridai, la voce risuonò nell'aria tersa – mi parve quasi di vedere le onde sonore propagarsi a rallentatore fino a raggiungerlo.  
Lo percepii un tempo interminabile.  
Poi si voltò.  
Rimase a guardarmi mentre correvo ad abbracciarlo.  
Sky,  
Sky...  
Sky!  
  
Sulla punta del suo naso c'è una macchiolina di zucchero a velo – una candida perla ad impreziosirlo.  
Mi sporgo a dargli una piccola leccatina lì, ripulendolo. Arrossisce.  
Durante questa primavera ci siamo scritti molte lettere, pagine e pagine... È stato facile da un certo punto di vista, tanto era il desiderio infine di farmi conoscere da lui senza più veli e di scoprirlo davvero - chiedergli mille cose. D'altro canto però spesso mi ritrovavo a non sapere come esprimere un sentimento, un'idea, una speranza. Il linguaggio dell'amore. Non è facile scrivere d'amore, di un proprio amore. Anche con voi, ho carcato qui di darvi un'impressione di quello che ho provato, sto provando – ho tentato ma ci sarò riuscito?   
Lo stupore. Ogni volta quando mi sorride, lo stupore che sia per me.  
Lo stravolgimento nella mia vita che ha portato. A parte tutte le cose pratiche, anche molto importanti, la famiglia e tutto il resto... Ma dentro di me: non ho mai amato nessuno – sono stato senza amore per anni, decine di anni. Solo con il mio cuore. Facevo cose, ero circondato di persone, ma ero solo dentro di me, sempre solo, quasi non me ne accorgevo. Come è strano adesso! - Lo capite?  
Facciamo i bagagli, i suoi e scendiamo alla reception dell'albergo, mano nella mano. Sono un ragazzino! - Ho quarantadue anni e sono un ragazzino... Forse è per questo che potrebbe funzionare?  
Una signora di mezza età al computer sistema per Sky le ultime questioni e ci saluta "spero che sia stato bene signor Malfoy, e anche lei!".  
E siamo fuori. Sono le dieci del mattino. Il Sole è luminoso, l'aria azzurra. Una serie di casette intorno ad un prato verde intenso con delle altalene, uno scivolo e un paio di tavolini da pic nick.   
Gioia.  
Gioia pura.  
Questo giorno, adesso, è per noi due.  
"Cosa vuoi fare?" Gli chiedo.  
"Facciamo un giro in macchina" mi risponde "c'è un paese vicino dove oggi è organizzata una festa celtica. Una cosa babbana, me lo ha detto il cameriere dell'albergo. Vorrei vederla, potremmo pranzare lì".  
"Va bene" annuisco.  
"E poi torniamo a Londra. A casa tua" abbassa lo sguardo per un secondo.  
"A casa nostra, se tu vuoi" dico io.  
L'angelo non dice nulla – Sorride.  
Saliamo in macchina.   
"Una volta tornati dovremo fare una conferenza stampa. Prima dovresti parlare con il mio ufficio delle pubbliche relazioni per dei consigli... Una vera scocciatura, lo so, Piccolo, ma mi faresti un grande favore". Il mio amore si stringe semplicemente nelle spalle e risponde "ok".  
Accendo il motore e faccio manovra.  
"Forse" mi azzardo a dire mentre usciamo dal piccolo paesino. "Tornati a casa dovresti scrivere a tuo padre. Per fargli sapere che stai bene se non altro: si sarà preoccupato".  
Lui si irrigidisce. "Vi siete parlati?"  
"Solo il giorno che te ne sei andato - Due minuti per chiederci dove fossi tu."   
Non dice niente, non mi guarda.  
"Sky, non ho alcun interesse a rivedere tuo padre. Ma tu sì, tu non puoi tagliarlo fuori dalla tua vita, nonostante tutto – l'imbarazzo o il rancore che pensi di dovergli portare... non sono niente in confronto al fatto che è tuo padre".  
Lui rimane in silenzio per un po'. "Mi ha scritto. Mi ha spiegato tutto e il gufo mi ha trovato, proprio ieri mattina. D'accordo, gli risponderò" dice infine "ma non voglio incontrarlo".  
Siamo usciti dal paese ora e la strada dritta scorre davanti a noi. Non voglio farmela rovinare da brutti pensieri.   
È tutto bellissimo. Amo la luce di questo posto. Amo l'aria dai finestrini abbassati. La radio ha messo una bella canzone di cui non so il titolo, mi viene da battere i polpastrelli a tempo sul volante. Ci siamo solo noi due adesso in questo sole, questo vento, questa musica. Gli allungo una carezza sul ginocchio e Sky mi sorride.  
Bello.  
"Ti amo" gli dico.  
Raggiungiamo un camion e lo sorpassiamo. Di nuovo la strada vuota davanti a noi.   
La mia mano torna al suo ginocchio. Lo accarezzo delicatamente.  
Lui posa la mano sopra la mia, le dita si intrecciano.  
"Devo comprare delle cose per l'ultimo anno di scuola l'anno prossimo" afferma ad un certo punto "e poi voglio fare un giro a Diagon Alley. E voglio rivestirmi da mago".  
"Sìì..." scherzo io "con una tunichetta corta..." la mia mano si sposta lungo la sua coscia in un giocoso solletico attraverso i pantaloni di lino.  
Ridacchia.   
Le mie dita hanno percorso tutta la gamba e poco prima dell'inguine fanno per tornare indietro ma Sky mi afferra il polso e mi porta il palmo al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni in un gesto incredibilmente sfrontato. Continua a guardare davanti a se come se nulla fosse, a parte il lieve rossore sulle guance.  
Mi muove la mano lascivamente su e giù un paio di volte e improvvisamente sento il bisogno di deglutire.  
"E poi vorrei che me lo prendessi in bocca. Tipo adesso." conclude.  
Anche io continuo a guardare la strada, una mano sul volante l'altra che non si sposta dal suo inguine. Non lo guardo ma sorrido, divertito e felice e vagamente eccitato.  
La macchina continua ad andare, il Sole a splendere, il vento ad accarezzarmi i capelli e il mio cuore a gustarsi la sensazione che finalmente tutto sia al posto giusto.  
Passano un paio di minuti.  
C'è una piazzola di sosta deserta. Accosto.

 


End file.
